Host
by Optimus Bob
Summary: What happens when an alien parasite takes over the minds of our favourite Autobots and Decepticons? Collaborative story written by myself and Antepathy. Warning: Contains sexual content and much giggle inducing cringe worthiness.
1. Prime Takes Charge

**Host **

Idea simply came to me while trying to figure out a way where OP wouldn't be a sub for once :P

This is a collaborative story between myself and Antepathy. This chapter is mine next chapter is Antepathy and so on.

If you like this story then check out our other story 'Cave In' – on the TF Crossover/Beast wars pages.

Ok it's a bit of fun! Especially in the later chapters so get ready for cringe worthy brilliance!!

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**Prime takes Charge**

Having been sent to his berth by an irritated Ratchet to recharge upon complaining of a headache, which wasn't a common occurrence amongst Autobots, Prime lay restlessly unable to shut down his optics. The dull ache had now grown into a throbbing pain behind his optics, he'd heard of robots complaining of headaches but that was rare and he never imagined they could be this bad. His vision blurred as the natural light from the room window burned into his optics. He felt like his head was about to explode. Clutching at his helm with both hands he sat up sharply. The pain became unbearable; he stumbled up and tried to reach the door before collapsing in a heap on the floor with a loud crash that shook the Ark.

He came to, his internal chronometer telling him it was over 12 hours later, he blinked in the darkness. He had been moved to his berth while offline. He sat up and took in the surroundings to the room. He felt different. Stronger, taller and not quite himself. He stood and lost his balance falling heavily back down on his berth. He was taller than he thought and these legs were going to take some getting used to. He half staggered, half crawled to the window of his room. He noticed his reflection in the thick glass. He squinted his optics analysing his features carefully, everything was normal, nothing had been damaged. This pleased him; it would not do to be damaged when there was still so much for him to do. He returned to his berth suddenly feeling a strange desire to stop functioning. He lay down the thought past through his mind as he smirked. 'This is going to be very interesting.' Then his systems automatically shut down into recharge.

It was light when he came online again and he wasn't alone. He glanced up to the door where a stocky black mech stood watching him carefully, concern written all over his battle scarred face. He stretched a little as he stood, much better, much more stable he thought to himself. His cortex analysed all of his internal systems, he could not help but be fascinated by the situation. The other 'bot made his way over to him. "Ratchet sent me to check up on you. You took quite a fall yesterday. You really should recharge more, or I think he's going to forcibly offline you."

"He's angry?" He was surprised at the sound of his own voice it sounded so strange. The other mech stared at him. "You could say that, I've had to confiscate his collection of wrenches, let's put it that way." The other mech was clearly amused. Prime concentrated hard as he tried to remember something important, something that right now would be useful to him.

"Ironhide?" The other mech looked at him in bemusement. "Yes?"

"That's your name?" Now the mech was frowning. "Did you knock your head harder than we thought Optimus?"

'Optimus' his name seemed familiar. The other 'bot was getting suspicious; this didn't concern him right now, as strange thoughts were running through his cortex. Not his thoughts, someone's; _'He looks different, I better tell Ratchet.' _"There's no need to concern Ratchet, I'm fine now."

Ironhide stared at him. "I didn't mention anything about Ratchet, Optimus are you sure you're ok?"

Optimus grinned widely, 'Telepathy, a dormant ability. Oh this is too much.' He thought to himself with great amusement, realising he'd just read Ironhide's thoughts. The knowledge he was going to gain from this experience, was going to be phenomenal and he wasn't about to waste a minute of it. His natural instincts took over. He had to distract this Ironhide somehow, with the way he was staring at him and subtly heading towards the door he didn't look like he was going to let him leave. He smirked to himself and took control of the situation.

Being a much larger mech he crossed the room in half the time cutting in front of Ironhide as he tried to exit. Taking a couple of steps back Ironhide had a look of utter confusion and irritation. Optimus managed a smile as his fingers dextrously locked the door to his personal cabin. Ironhide's optics widened as he heard the click of the lock and he took another couple of paces back.

"Optimus what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm perfectly functional Ironhide. What's with the sudden rush to leave?"

Ironhide looked distinctly uncomfortable at how the situation was unfolding.

"Um... I really think I should get Ratchet to have a look at you." He lowered his head and made for the exit trying to force his way past Prime. Optimus acted quickly, grabbing Ironhide's arm and swinging him so he landed with his back flush to the ship's wall with a grunt of surprise. Keeping the arm in his grasp he placed his free hand beside Ironhide's helm and leaned in closely, his larger frame pressing up against him. He felt an electrical rush tingle through his circuitry, a sensation he was not familiar with, one word came to his mind. Pleasure. He could hear Ironhide's thoughts racing, the sensation amused him as he felt the smaller 'bots slight panic and despite himself, his growing arousal. He could hear him fighting it, wanting very desperately to leave and get help. _'This is not right.'_ He kept thinking. Optimus stared at him intently. Before purring softly into his audio receptors. "It's only wrong if you resist and I have to make you." He felt the 'bot shudder beneath him, trying to pull away slightly. Optimus grinned again at the feeble attempts to resist. He pulled away slightly eyeing Ironhide carefully. "Alright then, it looks like I'm going to have to make you."

Ironhide had noticed Prime's optics had turned a much darker shade of blue. His logic circuits were maximising their output in an attempt to rationalise what was happening. He did not get the chance.

Taking the initiative Optimus planted his mouth firmly onto Ironhide's; he squirmed against him as his glossa found the inside of his mouth both curious and increasingly pleasurable. He pressed his glossa against Ironhide's own, Ironhide was resisting with all of his might. He caressed it relishing how it felt against his mouth. Ironhide was struggling much more forcefully now; he released the kiss and not giving Ironhide chance to react he bit down on the wiring of his neck hard making the small mech gasp with pain and groan involuntarily as Optimus used his glossa to lick away the droplets of energon that had formed from the bite. He once again heard his thoughts, a mixture of anger, frustration and something else. Optimus grunted as Ironhide managed to get a knee into his mid section and with sheer brute force shoved him away from him. 'Arousal, that's the something else.' Optimus thought, as he read the other mech's thoughts. Ironhide hesitated only a few seconds, but it was too long, he reached the door just as Optimus grabbed him from behind and using his advantage he threw Ironhide away from the door, sending him skidding across the metal plated floor, his helm impacting the berth with a thud.

Optimus's face was a picture of evil amusement as he watched the dazed mech try to pick himself up from the floor. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." He growled.

Ironhide felt like he was hit by a tonne of metal as Optimus's full weight slammed into him, half sat, half sprawled he was pinned against the side of Optimus's berth. His helm was slightly dented from the throw and his neck throbbed painfully. Unable to shake the weight from his frame, he on lined his optics and found Optimus staring at him with a strange look in his optics. He felt his hands scratching down his chassis, grabbing every little sensitive part of wiring he could find, front and back. He found himself flexing and writhing in response to his leader's rough touch. He was not gentle, deliberately gripping hard enough to cause simultaneous pain and stimulation. Despite himself Ironhide felt himself overheating, his systems switching to overdrive to cool him down. Something was very wrong about this, he thought as Prime bit him once more, but this time on his torso, he'd pulled apart the plating around his spark chamber just enough and he felt his glossa sliding around the perimeter of his chamber. He tensed and heard himself moan aloud at the sheer intensity of pleasure it caused. He felt his interface module pulse involuntarily, he had to stop this.

Optimus watched as he thrust his glossa into the small gap once more, causing Ironhide to throw his head back and groan even louder. He smirked to himself as he felt Ironhide's thoughts melt away in the rush of intense pleasure that washed over his frame. Optimus moved quickly before he managed to grasp even a slight hold of his senses. With expert knowledge and dexterity he flicked open Ironhide's interface port which was now lit green. 'Good.' Optimus thought to himself. He clutched Ironhide's module firmly making him pull back sharply at the pain. Optimus didn't relinquish his hold and gripped tighter. Ironhide cried out weakly as the pain and pleasure intermingled overwhelming his senses. His hands reached up feebly trying to push Optimus off his frame. His voice came out in a strangled whisper.

"No. Stop this. Not... right."

Optimus sneered feeling completely exhilarated at the power he currently had over his subordinate.

"Only wrong if you resist, remember. Don't fight me, let it happen." He growled somewhat more menacingly than before. Ironhide caught on to the change in tone in his voice, and tried with renewed effort to free himself from Prime's grasp.

"We do this the hard way then." He snarled, gripping Ironhide even tighter, causing him to wince as his armour buckled beneath him. He flicked open his own interface port as he plunged his module into Ironhide. Pulling Ironhide's module to him roughly he thrust sharply. Ironhide cried out his hands tensing to grip Optimus's shoulders, no longer having the strength to push him away.

Optimus felt his module pulse strongly against Ironhide's more rapid pulse; it filled him with waves of ecstasy building along with the rising heat within his circuitry. Ironhide was writhing, almost struggling beneath him as his module pulsed faster. Energon raced around their systems, this was completely exhilarating for Optimus as he groaned despite himself, getting lost in his moment of absolute power and control. He felt Ironhide buckle and jerk beneath him as his systems overloaded, he felt the heat pulsing from his module, then he almost blacked out as he overloaded. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, how he had gone through life not experiencing ecstasy such as this, he did not know. Through sheer determination he kept his systems online as the warning signs eventually faded from his cortex. He relaxed and looked down. The mech had off lined at his own overload as it completely raged through his system. Optimus grinned at this, returning his module and Ironhide's. He reached down and plucked two wires from the back of his neck. Something his host had seen Ratchet do a couple of times when he'd needed to restrain a patient. Ironhide twitched once and remained offline. Optimus stood and composed himself stretching his metallic frame, feeling the last traces of shivers running through his wiring. He smirked darkly at the unconscious mech.

"Right. Now I've got to see what else this new body of mine can do." He turned and left the room locking it behind him from the outside.

****

Optimus calmly strolled through the large ship. Light fell onto the corridors from view ports. They were on a planet, his planet, exploring, poking, and prodding. Well now it was his turn. He entered the main bridge. The one his host recognised at Ratchet turned to look at him in surprise.

"Optimus! I thought you were supposed to be recharging. I sent Ironhide to check on you and to let you know of our current situation."

Optimus shrugged absently, Ratchet frowned.

"I haven't seen Ironhide. I recharged fully Ratchet thank you for your concern. What is this situation you speak of?"

"Optimus I don't think..."

"Ratchet, I asked you for our status." He snapped mildly irritated and secretly enjoying watching the medic shuffle uneasy at being chastised.

"We detected Starscream on the surface, he's planning something it's too quiet."

"Excellent!"

"Optimus?"

"I will check it out personally." Optimus decided rather cheerfully. Ratchet looked shocked.

"Prime it's too risky, at least take Ironhide and Bumblebee with..."

"I am the leader and I will check it out." He clapped a hand on the medic's shoulder causing him to stumble slightly. "Relax Ratchet." He turned to leave. "Tell Ironhide to join me if you find him."

Ratchet stared after him with a look of complete shock on his face. Jazz strolled in looking rather baffled.

"I just passed Prime, he seems... cheerful."

"Something's wrong, go find Ironhide, he was supposed to keep a fragging eye on him!" Ratchet monitored Prime's progress via Teletraan 1 as Jazz took off swiftly without a word. He knew better than to argue with him when he was in this mood.

Jazz reached Prime's quarters and using his security clearance over rode the lock on the door. His optics were greeted with the sight of Ironhide slumped against Optimus's berth, he looked a little worse for wear and Jazz could not get him online.

"_Jazz to Ratchet. Got a situation Prime's quarters. Ironhide is off line I can't wake him he looks injured. Best get down here."_

"_Understood." _Ratchet growled impatiently. He glanced at Bumblebee who merely shrugged. "Keep monitoring Prime. Don't let him out of your sight tell me as soon as anything changes." Bumblebee nodded and Ratchet ran towards the living quarters of the ship.

He stopped sharply at the sight of Ironhide. Crouching beside him he scanned his systems. The plating above his optic rose sharply. Jazz looked at him. "What is it? Is he alright?"

Ratchet managed to suppress a wry grin; he knew exactly what had happened to Ironhide from the readings in his scans. He gently reattached the wiring at the back of his neck. "He'll be fine, bit embarrassed but fine."

Ironhide looked at them incredulously. "Get the frag off me." He growled impatiently.

"What happened 'Hide? You look pretty banged up." Jazz asked quietly. Ironhide scowled at him. "None of your business. Where has that slagging mech got to?" Jazz stared at Ratchet completely nonplussed; Ratchet caught his questioning gaze and ducked his head attempting to hide his inappropriate amusement at the situation. Realisation crept up Jazz's face as he slowly turned back to Ironhide.

"Ooohh..."

Ironhide's frown deepened even further. "Shut it. Both of you and tell me where the frag Prime is?"

Ratchet was scanning the room and had focused his attentions on Prime's berth. He reached down, his fingers smeared into a patch of something on the metal frame.

"What the slag is that?"

"Ectoplasm. Just like on those creatures Bumblebee picked up from the surface of this planet to analyse." He turned to the other 'bots, "they're parasitic."

"What?" Ironhide growled his patience fading rapidly.

"It's safe to assume based on Prime's odd behaviour and his headache that he's been taken as a host for one of those creatures that Bumblebee picked up. They must have latched onto his frame when we were on the surface."

"Those worm things?" Jazz asked clearly disgusted by the whole idea. Ratchet nodded his gaze fell to Ironhide who looked completely deflated.

"You mean he's being controlled?"

"I'm afraid so. Probably not consciously aware of it either. They're a part metallic, part organic species, makes sense they can take robots as hosts."

"What do we do?" Jazz was concerned now.

Ratchet sighed. "We get him back before it um... makes him do anything he'll regret when he regains control of his body. Well… anything else that is." They both cast quick glances at Ironhide before making a quick exit. Ironhide followed his irritation simmering just beneath the surface.

'_Bumblebee to Ratchet. Prime has engaged Starscream. He's out numbered!' _Bumblebee's electronic voice was frantic. They broke into a run. "We're on our way Bumblebee; guard the ship until we return and for Primus's sake find a way to kill your new pets!"

****

Prime was indeed outnumbered, he'd run into Starscream, Blackout and Barricade. They had been taken by surprise as they had been working to collect this strange planet's energy resources, the same reason the Autobots were there. They were on his planet stealing his resources, taking his people prisoner, experimenting on them. Although the resulting host had proven beneficial he could feel its consciousness trying to regain control. Trying desperately to force him out, he wasn't ready to give up this body without a fight. He still had so much to learn; now he was playing with his body's strength.

Blackout lay sprawled off line near to the edge of a cliff. Prime had given him a thoroughly good beating; his rotors were twisted and almost torn from his back. His armour was dented where Prime had punched him and his head looked like scrap metal. Now Prime was facing Barricade and Starscream. Starscream had the advantage of height and kept firing at Prime from above. Prime was impressed by how fast his body could move when it had to and at the surprisingly small amount of strength it took to throw the smaller mech in front of him.

Barricade landed with a crunch as some of his armour plating cracked. He swung round in time to see Prime aim his weapon at Starscream, striking him squarely in the centre of one of his wings, putting a hole straight through it. Starscream screamed in pain and rage as he plummeted to the ground. He angled himself so he was sure to land on the unusually aggressive Autobot leader. He slammed into him, his feet cracking satisfyingly on his breast plates sending him flying into the rocks. He pounced on him and punched him viciously in the head. To his astonishment, Prime laughed mockingly at the punch, Starscream was taken aback.

"Oh you like that do you, here have another!"

Prime glared at him his optics dangerously dark, he grinned menacingly.

"More than you know you vile robot."

"Vile Robot?!" Starscream screeched in anger. "What does that make you Prime?"

"One who's going to return the favour." He snarled, before Starscream could stop him his fingers dug into the plating protecting his interface port, tearing at it. His optics widening in horror, he frantically tried to beat the crazed Autobot off him, losing his footing he slipped back wards. Prime used the opportunity to reinforce his evil grip on Starscream's interface module. The seeker stopped struggling as soon as the first agonising waves of pain hit his sensors. Whimpering he tried not to let his module become insensitive to the pain and instead aroused by the firm grip. His air vents inhaled rapidly as Prime leaned closer, his face unreadable. This was not the Optimus Prime Starscream knew, he was different carnal, amoral. Prime muttered in a low growl as he eyed Starscream's form menacingly.

"I wonder if that which can induce pleasure can also induce an equal amount of pain…" He mused, Starscream processed what he was saying, and then felt agony shoot through his interface port as Prime wrenched his module sharply, observing it almost like an experiment.

"Barricade… Do something!" He shrieked in panic as Prime drew one of his swords. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Prime sneered, raising his arm for the blow. Starscream couldn't help but shutter his optics in anticipation. He heard a whir of a weapon and a click; opening his eyes he spied Barricade pointing his weapon directly at Prime's head.

"Put the jet down." He spoke slowly, he was tense.

"Just shoot him!" Starscream cried out. "Then they'll shoot us." Barricade gestured to the Autobots who had their weapons trained on them.

Ratchet came forward. "Optimus, you've got a parasite inside you. You have to fight it."

Optimus snarled viciously, the Autobots were at a loss what to do. Without hesitation Prime plunged his sword into Starscream's shoulder and using him as leverage planted his foot firmly on his throat as he stood and grabbed a shocked Barricade by the throat. Barricade clawed at his hand as he was lifted four foot from the ground. With little effort Prime launched him into Ratchet and the two went flying.

Ratchet scrambled out of the way of Prime's weapon as he fired wildly, his eyes almost black. Ratchet glared at Barricade. "When I give you the signal, get out of here. We have more important things to worry about right now."

Barricade glanced at him. "Don't need to tell me twice." He muttered. Ratchet stood again ducking beneath another volley of shots from Prime's weapon. He now had hold of the injured Starscream round the throat, using him bodily as a shield. He was backing away from the Autobots. Prime could sense he was losing this battle, the pain in his head was becoming too much the host was too strong. Only one course of action left. He aimed his weapon at the medic coming towards him and blew out his leg. Ratchet collapsed in a cry of pain. Grabbing Starscream's helm he turned him to face him. Starscream's face a mixture of horror and shock; he tried to claw at Prime's face. Gripping him tightly he forcibly planted his mouth on the seeker's. Starscream groaned with surprise and revulsion as he felt something slide down his throat. He gagged violently.

The onlookers stood agape at the scene before them. Ratchet's jaw dropped as he watched his leader forcibly kiss his enemy in a fierce embrace.

'_Ratchet, anyone! This is Bumblebee you need to give it an electrical charge to the head. That will at least render the creature unconscious.'_ Bumblebee's digital voice sounded over the comm. Bringing the Autobots out from their shock, Ratchet nodded to Ironhide who rushed forward gripping Prime's head he fired a localised EMP charge direct into his cortex. It took out both Optimus and Starscream; they collapsed on the floor in a heap. Barricade needed no signal; he grabbed the injured jet and practically dragged him away from the surreal scene. Reaching Blackout's still form and calling for reinforcements.

Ratchet stood painfully. "Let's get him back to base." Ironhide and Jazz lifted their unconscious leader between them. Ironhide sporting a rather smug expression. Jazz frowned at him. "You enjoyed doing that didn't you?" Ironhide's slight grin grew. "He had it coming."

****

Optimus came to in the med-bay. Clutching his head he found himself restrained to the bed.

"What the?"

"Oh you're awake. Good. What do you remember?"

"Remember? About what? I had a headache and I think I collapsed, what are you talking about Ratchet?"

"I think you're going to want to check your internal memory files. I'm going to leave you restrained for a while."

Optimus stared at him completely baffled. "I don't need restraining, I'm fine."

"Hmmm, I don't want you injuring yourself."

"Why would I injure myself?"

Ratchet smirked slightly. "Check your files, you'll see." He left Optimus alone for the moment. Sighing Optimus internally ran his internal memory files of the last 24 hours. Ratchet smiled to himself as he heard Optimus's air vents inhale sharply before a low groan came sounded from his patient.

"Oh Primus!"

****

Back on the Nemesis, Starscream was recovering in the repair bay. He opened his optics. He felt different, strange. This wasn't like before. His face erupted into a wide grin as he flexed his limbs. Barricade walked through the door and glanced at him sharply.

"You recovered then." He stated blandly. Starscream widened his grin further as Barricade scowled at him.

"Oh yes, I am perfectly functional." He answered slyly. He eyed Barricade curiously and calculated the distance between himself and the repair bay door; he knew he would be faster than the mech standing in front of him. He emitted a low growl causing Barricade to glance at him as he got minor damage repaired.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Starscream thought as he strolled across the repair bay and locked the door.


	2. Worm on the Nemesis

_This chapter is written by Antepathy: _

Pure slashy action! I had such fun reading Optimus Bob's "Prime Takes Charge" that I had to get in on the fun! OH yeah, just so you know: Barricade's got a human girlfriend. And a bit of a 'programming glitch' that makes normal interfacing really, really painful for him. Which explains, I guess, the human girlfriend.

**The Worm on the Nemesis**

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Starscream thought, hitting the lock on the repair bay door.

Barricade backed away a step, suddenly uncomfortable. . "Starscream," he said, warningly, raising his hands. Something was different about the look in his eye. Barricade was used to the jet looking a little crazy, but this was…beyond that.

"Barricade," the jet said, smiling unpleasantly. "It is pleasant to see you. Is it not pleasant as well to see me?"

"Uh, sure." Barricade's eyes flew to the sides. No escape. He could dart back from Ambulatory to the cradle room, but he somehow didn't fancy getting caught in there. "Good to see you."

"You do not wish only to see me, though, do you, Barricade." Starscream stepped closer, swinging his long-taloned hands loosely, halfway between a swagger and seduction.

Barricade took another step back, his left hip clanging against a repair station. "No idea what you mean, Starscream."

The jet moued. "Oh, you know what I mean." He leaned forward, resting one hand on the repair station. Barricade tilted his head upward—the jet was almost twice his height. That was a long way up. Starscream's eyes glinted down at him.

"Uh…that one time?"

"Yes. That one time." The jet's voice turned acid. "That time you wanted me to beg?" He rested one talon heavily on Barricade's shoulder armor. "Now, I think perhaps it is your turn to beg."

Oh, slag. He forced a smile. "Beg for what?"

Starscream tapped his chin with one talon, contemplatively. "I am unsure. Shall I have you beg for me to interface with you? Or beg for me to stop." Barricade's capacitor skipped a beat. His access port still hurt whenever he so much as thought of Megatron. "Yes," the jet said. "You see it now, do you not? That is what I shall have you beg for."

He reached for Barricade, who barely eluded his grasp. His fingers skittered over the smaller bot's arm fairings as Barricade bolted to the far side of the table.

"Going to make this fun for me, are you? I do not mind." He circled the repair station casually, trailing one hand on its surface. A repair bot clattered in on its dozen legs from the cradle room. The jet gave it a quick, hostile glance, and resumed pacing the table. Barricade retreated around the station again in a circle. Probably looking ridiculous, but he didn't care. He was getting closer to the door side. Another few kliks, another few paces, and he could bolt out the door to safety. If he could unlock the door in time.

In the meantime, he tried filling his voice with iron. Starscream normally responded to force. "Stop it," he commanded. The jet merely grinned, looking down at him. "I have not even started yet, Barricade."

Time: Barricade raced to the door, readying the key code. The jet caught up with him before he'd entered half of it, jerking him around by his shoulder, and forcing a rough kiss on him. He felt the jet's dentals grate against his, bruising his glossa. The jet's talons were hard under his side, nearly lifting him off his feet. He gritted his eyes closed, trying to shut it out so he could concentrate on a new plan.

The jet shrieked. His grip on Barricade released and he batted his arms against his head. Barricade didn't stop to investigate: a repair bot was clinging to the jet's head determinedly. He entered the rest of the code and bolted down the hallway.

He hated running. Smaller bots invariably got teased for their 'cute little legs' and their 'scurrying'. But this time, he'd take the teasing. Something was wrong with Starscream.

The jet caught up to him sooner than he'd hoped, grabbing him by the little fairings behind his neck. Barricade was brought up short with a gasp. The jet threw him into the nearest doorway: a recharge station. He irised the door closed behind him. "See you try that in a smaller space, Barricade," he hissed.

Barricade landed hard on his backside. He scrambled, trying to regain his feet, but the jet was, once again, too fast. He hauled Barricade up by the back of his neck, forcing another kiss on him, prying the smaller bot's mouth open. He cradled Barricade's lower body in his other hand. He paused. "This how you kiss your xeno?" he asked, his voice harsh. "Before you fuck her?"

Barricade's eyes hardened. He risked a swing at the jet. It bounced harmlessly off the jet's shoulder armor. He tried kicking, but the jet only pressed him harder against him. He felt his hip cabling compressed by the jet's protruding cockpit. "I like it when you fight," the jet hissed. "It arouses me. Please continue."

Barricade stopped kicking, trying to get his hands purchase on the other bot's chest to push him away. He tried aggression again. "Not funny. Now stop."

The jet licked his glossa slowly down Barricade's throat. "No." he said, simply.

Panic surged in Barricade's processor as he saw the larger bot reach for his module. He tried to turn his own hatch away from the jet, but he couldn't push Starscream away and protect his hatch at the same time. The jet merely laughed, and drove his module into Barricade's access port.

Even his datastream felt wrong. Different. The jet's was normally high and fast. This was…uneven. Slower, staggering. It didn't make it hurt any less. Actually the opposite, as Barricade couldn't time the pulses so he couldn't brace himself for them.

The pain paralyzed him. He felt himself go limp, except for a damning whimper in his throat. His memory kept feeding him images of Megatron, leering over him. The same pain. The same enjoyment of his pain. He whimpered again. "Please," he gasped. "Stop."

"Why should I?" The jet rose triumphantly over him, letting Barricade slide to the floor at his feet, too racked by the pain to even stand.

"I'm begging you. Please. Tell me how you want me to say it." His body writhed in pain. "I'll say it. Tell me what you want." The last word was a bitten-down sob.

"I am getting what I want."

"Primus. Please. Stop. Please." His hands flew to the port, but they were shaking too hard to get a grip on the jet's module. Not that he imagined Starscream would let him disconnect it. "You used to care that it hurt."

"Did I?" For an instant, the jet looked confused—the hard silver cast to his eyes faded just a bit. Then he shrugged. "That was then." The datastream pulsed harder, faster. Beating at Barricade. Hard throbs of hot red pain. He heard himself sobbing, again. Weak, pitiful. He hated himself. Hated his access port.

He didn't hear the door open behind the jet. Neither did Starscream. All he heard—and from a great distance—was a "What the--?" and then saw Starscream turned, swiftly.

The jet whirled, facing the newcomer, Blackout, who stood eye to eye. Blackout didn't let him go, his grip hard in the jet's joint.

"What the frag are you doing here?" the jet snarled.

"Could ask you the same question," Blackout said, mildly, his eyes travelling down to Barricade writhing on the floor. "My recharge station."

The interruption had set the datastream pulses off rhythm. Barricade clawed himself to his knees, his hands scratching for the module between the erratic pulses. He knew Blackout had seen him squealing on the floor. The small bot finally managed to yank the module out, not even caring that he'd had to jerk hard on the connector cable. The jet howled, and struck at him. Blackout intercepted the blow, forcing Starscream's hand back against the wall. "You want something, Starscream?" he said, his voice mild. He gestured for the module. Barricade staggered forward to hand it over. "Maybe this?" The copter shoved the module in the jet's own access port, catching him by surprise. He jammed the jet hard against the wall, bracing his legs hard against the floor. Over his shoulder he said, "Go to RB. Get a repair bot."

Barricade nodded, edging behind him toward the door. The jet screamed as his self-cycle forced an overload. He came back too quickly—Blackout had given himself a moment to rebrace himself and the jet took advantage, sinking his dental plates into Blackout's exposed neck cables. The copter grunted at Barricade's retreating back, "Make that two bots."

*****

Blackout felt a hydraulic line rupture under the tear of Starscream's teeth. He kept pushing his whole weight against the jet, shoving him hard against the wall, turning his head, trying to pin the jet's head against his shoulder. Starscream tore his own module out of his port viciously. Not even reacting to the pain. The jet grated in his audio receptor. "Want the other one."

"Too bad. Have me." Blackout leaned his shoulder into the jet, feeling his arm lose power from the loss of hydraulic pressure. "Am I too much for you?"

The jet came up under his arms with his hands, pushing them up and out of the way. "Too much? Ha." He drove Blackout back across the narrow recharge station, pinning the copter's wrists to the wall. "We shall find out."

For a long moment they struggled—Blackout's superior arm strength fighting against Starscream's larger shoulder span. Their faces were close. Blackout could smell something wrong from the jet's exhaust. Had he somehow gotten some strange nanovirus? What nanovi could do this? His grip faltered. The jet shoved into him, dropping Blackout's injured arm. He yanked his module to him by its connector cables. He rammed it home into Blackout's access port.

Blackout swung his good arm down, pinning Starscream's arm between their bodies. The jet scratched at his face with his free hand. "Not trying to stop me?" the jet mocked.

Blackout shrugged. "Just seeing what you got." He knew this would irritate the jet. It would send Starscream in a good mood into a screaming conniption. He felt the jet's datastream slam against him, hard enough that he felt part of his frame reverberate with it.

"This is what I have got!" the jet squealed, pounding Blackout's head with his free hand. His pinioned hand thrashed against Blackout's module. "This is what I have got!"

Blackout braced his hand around Starscream's pelvic girdle, heaving him up to slam him against the floor. Had to be quick, between pulses of the datastream. He threw his weight on top of the jet. "Not impressed," Blackout muttered. The erratic datastream was playing hell with his own desire. His whole sensor net felt raw. He felt the jet's overload building, tearing painfully through his own awareness. Only dimly he heard his door spiral open. Something crossed the top of his vision, which was blurring out from the thrust of the datastream. This was not Starscream, he thought. This isn't how he is. Isn't how he feels.

The jet tried to pull Blackout into a kiss, his glossa grabbing at the copter obscenely. Blackout pulled away.

Starscream arched up against him, powerfully enough to lift their combined weight off the ground. Blackout felt the roaring fire of an overload tear through him—hot instead of the usual coolness. It hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He gritted his dentals against the pain blazing through his sensor net.

Over his head the repair bots took the moment and lunged at the jet, immobilizing him with their EMP stingers. Barricade put a hand on Blackout's torn shoulder.

"You okay?"

Blackout's face reflected the pain for a long moment. "Been better. Will get better." He watched Barricade take in the damage he had taken.

"I'm sorry," Barricade said, quietly. "Should have been me."

"No." Blackout rolled stiffly to his feet. "Can handle it better than you." He saw immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. Barricade looked stricken. Blackout cursed himself for a clumsy fool. He meant that…well, no, there was no way he could think of to say it that wouldn't hurt the smaller bot's pride. He changed the subject. "What the frag is it—that's not Starscream."

Barricade knelt over where the repair bots were working. They'd set up a glass catch box and had yanked a vile looking wriggling slimy creature, part metallic blue-grey and part organic disgusting white, from a cortical access panel. One bot was busy with a cleansing hose, squirting cleaner into the open panel. "Some sort of worm?"

"Got it from Optimus, huh?" Blackout winced as he disconnected the module—hot to the touch—from his access port.

Barricade thought. "Must have. Seemed weird that in the middle of battle Prime would suddenly try to make a move on him."

"Can never tell with those Autobots though."

"True." Barricade's eyes flashed to Blackout's module.

"Well, what do we do with it?"

"Do with it?" Starscream's voice, faint, and far away. His eyes were dim, but no longer had the strange silver cast to them. "If I have any say? We return the favor."

Barricade and Blackout looked at each other at the same instant. Glee. "Bumblebee!" they said.


	3. Bumblebee

They had arrived back on Earth well before the Ark. Barricade sat in his alt mode, patiently waiting. He was used to this. He could wait.

The humans came and went, many who noticed a lone police cruiser parked just off the road, slowed their vehicles to the speed limit. Barricade wasn't interested in tormenting humans today, he had something much more pressing to do. Then he saw the yellow Camaro turning the corner at the top of the street. He smirked inwardly, finally, now it was their turn.

Bumblebee was very pleased to be getting back to his charge. He'd missed Sam while he'd been away on mission, it would be good to catch up. He drove calmly down the street lost in his own thoughts of the previous mission. Nobody had really told him what had happened all he knew was that Ironhide and Optimus were giving each other a wide berth and hadn't really spoken since. The tension had been so thick you could cut the air with a knife. He had been glad to return to his duty as Sam's guardian.

A hard force slammed into his side sending him skidding from the tarmac. He couldn't transform as he was on a public highway. Barricade rammed him again, hard enough to crack his door. Bumblebee whined through his radio unable to defend himself. Barricade moved quickly, using his sirens as a cover for any onlookers that may have seen them careen off the highway.

The Autobot was now pinned between himself and a wall, a helicopter could be heard above, its rotors getting closer. Bumblebee was cornered. Blackout landed nearby, not shy about transforming he sauntered over to the restrained Autobot; he lifted his arm and shot a small EMP charge through Bumblebee's hood using a borrowed item from a repair bot. Barricades long metal claws protruded from his headlights. He lifted the worm from its container and held it out for Blackout who lifted Bumblebee's hood and placed the creature inside closing it firmly. Giving Barricade a quick nod he transformed and took off into the sky. Barricade reversed swiftly before spinning round and accelerating away from the unconscious mech.

They rendezvoused in the nearby desert. Barricade transformed as he met Blackout.

"Can we monitor him?"

"Tracking device is in place." Barricade grinned. Blackout returned the smirk.

"Excellent."

"Let's have our revenge." Starscream spoke softly beside them, having barely recovered from his ordeal; he was most interested to see how this was going to turn out.

****

Bumblebee came too. He had somewhere to be. The human Sam would be waiting for him. He wondered if these humans were the ones that the others thought about, he'd heard the thoughts of the one called Barricade; his thoughts were consistently preoccupied with these strange fleshy creatures. A shudder of excitement ran through him as he recalled his and Starscream's thoughts. He pulled up into the garage purely on instinct. He knew where he was, this was the place.

After a short while of waiting his patience was rewarded when a strange looking creature came into the garage. A human. A female, this he'd gathered from his experiences with the others. She jumped when she saw him there. Such a strange looking creature. All squishy and warm looking, delicate.

"Oh you're back." She placed a warm hand on his hood as she steadied herself. Bumblebee shuddered as the heat slowly radiated through the metal. He tried to answer but found he couldn't speak. The woman pottered around him carrying out various tasks, with some sort of fabric. A word came to mind. Laundry she was doing laundry. He transformed as he watched her closely. She jumped again, startled by his sudden transformation, he shrugged absently as she shook her head at him. He watched her closely as she continued with her chores. She was different, he could smell her, feel her warmth it was intoxicating. Now he understood the attraction. He reached out and gingerly ran one of his fingers down Judy Witwiky's back. She shivered and spun round. "What the?"

Glaring at him he withdrew his hand, managing to force a sound through his primitive radio. "I'm sorry." Her glare softened. She patted his leg. "It's alright Bee. Just startled me is all. I forget you're quite tactile for a robot. Even Mojo likes you."

Bumblebee felt a wave of revulsion at the mention of that name. Mojo was something to be avoided. He continued to watch the human woman, she was fascinating. The way she moved. The way her body took in air and exhaled, he could almost hear her heart beating and feel the hot blood pumping through her body. He was curious. He had to know what she felt like, the other hosts had discovered it already, he knew this, now he wanted to know what it felt like for himself. Felt like inside. Just like he'd seen in the other 'bots heads. She turned to leave, he was in her way. "Bee get out of the way I have to pick Sam up from college today." He eyed her curiously. "Human." His unnatural voice sounded. Judy took it as a question. "Of course I'm human. What's gotten into you? Geez" Bumblebee leaned in closely, causing her to take a couple of steps back until she contacted the washing machine.

He could feel her breath on his face plates. Her whole body moved it thrilled him, aroused him. He smiled moving in towards the startled woman. She shrieked a little as he scooped her up in his hand bringing her close. He traced the line of her body with his free hand. She batted him away angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant!"

He shook his head once and ignored her cries of anger as he continued to stroke her body with his fingers. Feeling every curve, every bump, and crease. She squirmed at his touch, not quite repulsed but definitely uncomfortable. He made sure he wasn't hurting her, he was too curious to scare her away just yet. Without thinking anymore about it, he let his curiosity take over. Cupping her head with his other hand he lowered his head and kissed her, she squealed in shock and tried to push him away.

This was impossible.

He forced her lips to part against his own as he slid his glossa in gently, her mouth so warm and wet, so very different than before, he felt rather than heard her groan at his touch despite herself. Losing herself only for a moment she pulled away from him and batted him across the helm. He was taken aback by this and incidentally dropped her. She fell to the floor with a grunt, she was not impressed. Bumblebee shook his head. He'd felt her like it, known she'd enjoyed it, why did she pull away? He didn't have time to think through his answers as a small metal object thudded into his chest. It ached. He frowned and rubbed the bruised area. He stared at the woman, who now appeared very different. Her face stern, angry as she wielded the metal bat, she swung wide and struck his frame sharply. He whined in protest, crouching to block his torso from the blows. Not hesitating she swung once more and whacked him solidly in the head. He actually stumbled and fell his optics off lining intermittently. For such a small creature she didn't half pack a wallop.

Judy stood over the dazed bot. "That will teach you for taking advantage of a defenceless woman young man!"

"You touch me like that again and I am going to beat the crap out of you and I don't care who your friends are!" She dropped the bat, it landed with a loud clang onto the concrete floor. Gathering her things she stormed out of the garage and could be heard shouting at her husband to get the car running so she could grab her son and tell him she was going to sell his car for scrap metal. Again.

****

He could do nothing but wait. He was still too curious to leave and his host had memories of being experimented on if they were revealed to the rest of the humans. He did not much like the thought of these… experiments. He waited in his alt mode patiently, for the fleshy woman to return.

The garage door opened. This was not the female, this was someone different. He smelled different, this one was male. Still a human was a human, he was not entirely sure of the difference apart from the smell.

Sam glared at him and rapped his hood harshly signalling him to transform. Bumblebee obliged and crouched beside him, staring at him with fascination.

"Bee, what have I told you about upsetting my mom? She's going to have you carted off one of these days and made into a toaster."

Bumblebee raised the plates above his eyes at the thought. His thoughts drifted once again to the human in front of him. Why was he different, the others hadn't had close contact with human males, this would be an entirely new experience for himself and his host. He relished the delicious thought before deciding on his next course of action.

"What did you do this time? I don't see the house in ruins, why she so pissed at you?" Bumblebee shrugged and transformed, opening his door to allow Sam to get in. "Bee I can't I have to meet Mikaela."

"Come on." His radio sounded eagerly. Sam grinned at the 'bot. "Alright but not for long ok?"

Bumblebee sped off the drive and headed out of town, using the primitive radio to emit sounds, music to entertain and relax his passenger as darker thoughts started to overtake his mind.

They stopped at a secluded area overlooking the town. Sam had been chatting all about college for the entire journey. Bumblebee was almost bored into recharge. He checked that they were alone and transformed as Sam went to sit by a tree. He sat beside the human male, his optics scanning his body discreetly, taking in every detail. He'd enjoyed the journey, he had felt the male wriggle on his seats, feel his heat, it was... searingly irresistible.

His mind was erratic; thoughts kept cropping up, a different woman, Barricade's. He could recall how Barricade felt when he thought about her, then there was Starscream's, if anything he felt… more, when thinking about his human, memories of physical reactions not his own burned into his consciousness, driving him to want more. The attraction was becoming an urge for Bumblebee, he remembered how the one called Sam's mom had tasted, he wanted more, now. He double checked the area, convinced that he was being watched. He shifted uneasily. Sam's voice brought him back to his senses. "Bumblebee what's up, you seem distracted?" He looked down at the small human his mind trying to work out if this one would put up a fight. He tried the direct approach.

"Sam…" His voice was weird, musical from the radio. Sam looked at him expectantly. "Do… you… interface?" Sam's face was a mixture of surprise followed by confusion. "Interface? You mean like interact?"

"Interact? No…interface…"

Sam shook his head and stood, slightly unnerved by the 'bots line of questioning and his intense stare. He put a couple of feet between them as he ambled away. "Bee, what are you talking about? What's interfacing?"

Bumblebee smiled, he didn't know. He was going to have to show him. His optics darkened. Sam didn't notice, still absently playing with a twig as he strolled away from the 'bot. Bumblebee caught up to him with one stride and with a finger took Sam's legs from beneath him. He fell flat on his face in the grass. Spluttering he pushed himself to a sitting position and turned to face him. "What the hell Bee?!" He brushed his face, "What did you do that for?" Bumblebee glowered darkly. In a flash Sam found his guardian leaning over him, he was too close, this was uncomfortable. He'd been forced back onto his haunches, lying sprawled in the grass, his eyes wide with stunned surprise. "Bee?"

Bumblebee didn't answer he leaned down and planted a firm kiss onto the human. Who then proceeded to emit a high pitched squeal as he felt the mechs glossa protrude into his mouth forcing his lips apart, finding his own tongue, his hands beat at him, pushing at him, his legs kicking frantically into his frame. This one had spunk, Bumblebee liked that, the more he struggled, the more his thoughts flitted to the image of Barricade struggling beneath him, the control and power was intoxicating, and he was getting increasingly aroused by the human's efforts. He forced Sam into a lying position grabbing his hands and pinning them above his head. Then he released the kiss. Sam gasped and choked. His voice had become a higher pitch as he screamed at Bumblebee. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off me! What the hell is wrong with you Bee!?"

Bumblebee looked down at the squirming human with amusement. "Interfacing."

"What!?" Sam's eyes went wide. "Ooohh nooo. Bee, no, no, no, no…!!" He struggled even more managing to wriggle one of his wrists free, he yanked his other free and scrambled up, running away from the slightly crazed Autobot. He yelled back. "You don't interface with humans Bee!" _'I didn't even know they could have sex, I mean interface.' _He thought wildly. He hid himself behind the tree uselessly. Bumblebee could hear him breathing. He walked over to him slowly, carefully, would not do to have the human injure himself before he had his way. He could hear the human muttering.

"I can't believe this is happening. Oh god. Have to get help." His voice became clearer more urgent. "Mikaela!? It's Sam something's happened to Bee, he's attacking me. He is talking about some kind of interfacing. My god Mikaela get help... we're at… unh!"

Bumblebee swiped a hand round the tree knocking the phone from Sam's hand. Sam shrieked and ran as fast as he could. It wasn't fast enough. Bumblebee jumped landing in front of Sam who stumbled frantically. His arms outstretched he tried reasoning with him. "Come on Bee. You don't wanna do this. It's me Sam."

"Yes… I do." Sam didn't have time to scream, Bumblebee had, had enough of playing with the human, his frustrations were eating at him and he couldn't shake the feeling of someone being close by. He whipped his hand into Sam's body. The human landed a few feet away with a grunt, stunned. Grinning Bumblebee knelt over the partially conscious male. His fingers pulling at the strange fabric that was covering his body. Why did they wear a second skin? Sam's hands kept trying to push him away weakly as he drifted in and out of consciousness, grabbing protectively at his clothes.

If memory served him then, in the other robots minds the interface port was lower in the abdomen between the legs. He made short work of Sam's pants, yanking them down. Sam groaned at the sharp movement, slowly regaining consciousness. Bumblebee stopped in confusion. Where was the interface port? His fingers felt deftly over the desired area much to Sam's discomfort. _'What the frag is that!?'_ He asked himself, startled. His fingers prodded the surprising difference in anatomy, limp, useless. This would not do. The human groaned at the rough handling, still too dazed to do anything. Bumblebee felt his vents cycle up as the anger and frustration built within him. Males were different. He snarled angrily as he batted Sam across the ground angrily. Sam was lifted a foot or two into the air and landed heavily some distance away. Knocking him out.

Bumblebee struck the tree with pent up anger, his thoughts racing now, the bark splintered like a twig at the blow. He heard an engine. He scanned the road; a small black motorbike was heading swiftly towards them. He grinned as he scanned closer. It was being ridden by a female. He transformed and accelerated out to meet the bike.

Mikaela spotted the Camaro first. She slowed a little, but the car did no such thing. He headed straight for her forcing her to swerve sharply, the bike bucked from beneath her and they both went skidding across the asphalt. Bumblebee transformed and glanced down at the frightened female. With fierce agility he transformed and tossed her into his interior before speeding off down the highway. Mikaela's face pressed against the glass of the passenger door, banging at the window screaming loudly. No one could hear her as the Camaro accelerated beyond the speed limits from local civilisation.

****

Back in the desert the three mechs stood open mouthed at what had taken place. Blackout's tracking device was conveniently a holo projector so they had seen pretty much everything that had been recorded.

"Youngling's got a nasty streak doesn't he?" Blackout mused darkly.

"What do you expect being cooped up with all those stuffy Autobots with only a human male for company all the time?" Starscream replied smugly, he was thoroughly enjoying how this was turning out.

"He's got Prime's xeno." Barricade added. Blackout stared at him. "What?" Starscream and Barricade glanced at each other and grinned.

"Prime likes humans. Or didn't you know?"

"I thought that was just you." He retorted at Barricade pointedly. Barricade shrugged. "Old news."

"Might just be the thing she needs then. If she's got her sights set on something bigger." Starscream chuckled. Barricade smirked; this was turning out much better than expected.


	4. Bee's Virginity

Bumblebee discovered he enjoyed the feeling of Mikaela squirming on the seat. Now, the shrieking and pounding on his windows he could do without. Why hadn't he ever noticed this before? He accelerated, feeling her pushed back into the seat. Feeling more of her. He could feel the exact line where her low-rise jeans exposed a crescent of warm skin on her back. He could feel her hands clutching at his interior.

"What's gotten into you, Bee?" she said, hotly. "And what the hell were you doing to Sam?"

"Interface," he bleeped.

"Interface?! Bee, you can't do that with Sam! He's a boy!"

Bumblebee said nothing, letting the weight of the situation hit her. He felt…evil. It felt good.

"Oh no, Bee. Not me!" The Camaro roared down the highway, Mikaela pounding at the window, trying to attract the notice of other drivers. California drivers—good luck with that!

"Okay, Bee, it's fine. Just let me out." She struggled to sound calm.

He buzzed, driving until he came across an abandoned-looking garage. He blurted at it in Cybertronian until it rattled its way open. He rolled in and barked the door closed behind him. Only after it had shut off all the daylight behind them did he pop the door locks. Mikaela scrambled out. He shifted to his robot mode, leaning over her.

"Bee," she said, warningly. "I don't know what you're thinking, but no." She thought back to Sam, his pants ripped off, looking panicked. Had Bumblebee tried to kill him like Frenzy had? No, it didn't look like that. Frenzy hadn't ripped off his underpants, at least. What did Bee want from her—oh no.

His face loomed over hers, normally so friendly, so curious. He still looked curious. Not so friendly, though. "Hi," he blurted in his strange mechanistic pseudo-voice. He hung there, his face in the air just in front of her.

"Hi," she said, stepping back until her spine hit the wall. "Bee, you're maybe sick? Do you want to see Ratchet?"

"Want…you." He leaned in closer. Mikaela's head bumped against the wall behind her. She could smell the slightly warm gasoline smell from him. Barricade hadn't smelled like that. Optimus…smelled like diesel. Why hadn't she ever noticed this before? He bumped his face clumsily against her mouth, bruising her lips. Was he trying to kiss her? He pulled back. His eyes glittered silvery blue for an instant.

//lips warm and soft and yielding against hard metal plating. Mouth, warmer, wet, inviting//

He leaned in again, more focused. He pressed against her mouth, probing between her lips with his sensitive glossa. She resisted, pushing away at his face with her hands. She pushed one foot against his hip. She turned her face away to break the kiss. "No!" she said. "Stop it!"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy," his gears whined.

"Bee, it's me. You know, Sam and me? We're together?"

He shook his head. "Myyyyyyyyyy."

"No. Not yours."

Bee sat back for a moment, his throat clicking. Mikaela thought for a minute. Was she really Sam's? Is that what she was trying to say? No…. Sam was all right, way better than Trent. But he wasn't perfect. What did she really want? Really? Oh, that answer was easy. Prime. What man could ever hope to be as perfect as Optimus? So brave. Noble. And…she knew Optimus wanted her. And thanks to Barricade, that filthy monster, she knew what to do once she got him. But, maybe, maybe she needed some practice. Her first real kiss with a boy hadn't been prize-winning. And she'd probably only have one shot to get Prime. She sucked in a breath, released it. "Okay."

Bee tilted his head at her. The silver glitter flowed over his eyes again. He leaned in. This time, Mikaela opened her mouth under his. It…it wasn't so bad. He wasn't Optimus. She tried to remember what that had been like, but all she could remember was her fear and horror at being held captive by those filthy Decepticons.

Bee grunted, pushing against her, his glossa probing more aggressively into her mouth. This wasn't gross at all, even with Bee. It reminded her of her very first kiss, with one of the neighborhood boys. Friendly, safe. Not sexy at all, though. Still, this was practice. Right? It wasn't gross. Why had she thought it was gross when Optimus had kissed her before? Oh, right—those filty Decepticons. And that horrible slutty woman.

She turned her attention to the Autobot. He seemed to be enjoying it. He was making a noise almost like a purr, pulsing entire body. Tentatively, she stroked her hands along the sides of his head, trying to note when he seemed to respond. He seemed to like having his audio pickups stroked, she noticed. She broke the kiss, pulling him in closer and rubbing her cheek against one of the pickups. He made a weird grating sound, and shoved her harder against the wall, his hands moving to explore her shoulders, arms, upper body. The sound became like a growl. He tore at her shirt, ripping the collar wide over one shoulder.

Oh, he liked that. She'd have to remember that. But still…this had to stop. She squirmed. "Bee!" She wanted to figure out how to seduce Optimus. She didn't want to go all the way. Not with Bee. Optimus—he should be her first. Like an entirely new virginity. He licked at her throat. "No! Bee!" He tore off the rest of her shirt. Suddenly she felt a new awareness of how big he was, and how dangerous along with the sudden rush of air on her bare skin. She'd always treated him as something like an overgrown puppy. But he had ripped off her shirt without even trying. He prodded at her ribcage under her bra. Paused. Prodded again. He looked confused.

Bee scooped her off the ground, lifting her up so he could examine her side more closely. She clutched her bra to her—one strap had been ripped by the Autobot. He was…looking for something. His other hand drifted to the same spot on himself. Why did that remind her of something? Where had she seen that before?

Oh. Barricade. That's where he said they had their…modules and stuff. And he was looking for that spot on her. He wanted to…all the way? And he thought she was a bot? He knew better. He'd seen Sam making out with her often enough to know that. What had gotten into him?

She twisted herself out of his grasp and ran to the door, her hands slapping at the wall where she hoped to find the door opener. Bee lunged after her, his hands catching her jeans. With a shriek of fabric, he tore them off her as easily as he'd torn her shirt. His hands were strangely hot against her backside. He bent over and licked at her back, pinning her to the ground, tearing the jeans the rest of the way off her legs. He lifted his weight off her for a moment, holding her with one hand, his other hand reaching for his module. Mikaela felt one of his fingers probe between her legs.

//heat and wetness and oh such an exquisite feeling. Red hair thrown back against a silver-taloned hand. Throbbing ecstasy.//

He jerked at her panties, roughly, growling with desire. He leaned forward, hauling Mikaela's hips up with one hand, readying his module. It almost burned him. He didn't think it was supposed to hurt. The memories told him it didn't hurt. But he wanted.

"No!" Mikaela screamed, with real fear. She kicked him in the face. "Stop! Please. I'll do anything. Tell me what you want!"

"I am getting what I want." Not his voice. But a voice from his processor. Cold, dispassionate. And he looked down at Mikaela and saw another form entirely—black and silver and white. Barricade? The name floated up to his processor. He shook his head, as if trying to shake loose from a memory. His hand tightened around Mikaela's hip.

//Barricade writhing in pain..the hot hard throb of a datastream//

"No!" she shrieked. "Bee! No! Stop!!" He heard a grating noise over the sound of her voice. Another not-his memory? Light cut across his optical feeds, and the next thing he knew, his optics flared red-pink and then….black.

*****

"Slag," Barricade said. "Stopped him just before it got interesting."

"THAT is interesting?" Blackout looked vaguely nauseous. "All that pinky colored stuff—so…squishy."

"Hey, don't knock it til you've tried it," Barricade retorted.

"It is not all uniformly squishy," Starscream corrected. "Some of it has a lower viscosity than the rest."

Barricade snickered. "You are a closet romantic, aren't you?"

"I am merely trying to educate Blackout."

"Oh, if he wants an education in this, I think he knows who to come to," Barricade said, smugly.

"Weird idea: maybe Blackout wants to retain his purity?" The copter shook his head. Perverts. Seriously. He was surrounded by perverts.

"Then why you here watching with us?" Barricade countered.

"Uhhhh, moral support?"

*****

Ratchet knelt over the smaller bot, his face concerned. "Bumblebee," he said, prying open one of the smaller bot's optics. "You said he was acting funny?"

"No," Mikaela retorted, "he abducts me and tries to screw me every day. Nothing out of the ordinary here." She huddled in the wreck of her shirt.

Ratchet sighed. "I was actually asking for more detail as what you mean by 'funny'."

"Oh."

Bumblebee stirred.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet said, soothingly. "I'm just going to check you out, all right?" He held up a scanner. Bee knocked it out of his hand, roughly. It skittered across the floor and under a set of go-jacks in the corner. The smaller bot pushed himself to his feet, eyes on Ratchet's. Somehow he managed to look menacing. "Bee…." Ratchet said, warningly. He raised his EMP stunner. "You know I'll use this." Bee kept advancing. Mikaela pushed herself further into the shadows.

Bee grabbed Ratchet by an arm fairing, pulling him close so that he could grab the back of the other bot's helm with his other hand. He pulled the larger bot down into a kiss. Ratchet tried to yell, but his mouth was covered by Bumblebee's.

//Blackout's mouth hard against his…getting slammed hard to the floor…long sweep of rotors under his fingers///Megatron's glossa twining in his///

Bee shook his head, startled. What the…? These were not pleasant memories like the others. Ratchet took the opportunity to hit him with his stunner. Bee twitched. The silver glaze swept over as his eyes flickered under the pulse. He snatched the stunner from Ratchet's hand, crushing it.

//feel of another datastream struggling to come into synchrony//

Not his. Not his memory. But he wanted that. He reached for Ratchet's hatch. Ratchet kicked him away with a ferocity he rarely showed, sending the smaller bot crashing through the wood and glass garage door and into the street.

Bee shook himself getting up. Didn't like playing rough. Not supposed to hurt. There…down the street. Hiding from him. He'd be more fun to play with…..

Ratchet called Optimus. "Optimus, big problem. Bee's gone crazy. He's gone after Mikaela and Sam—"

"Mikaela?" Prime cut him off. "Is Mikaela okay?"

Ratchet's brows knitted. Not the time for this. "She's pretty okay," he said, neutrally. "But if we don't get Bee under control…."

"Right. We're on our way." Optimus cut the line.

*****

Barricade fell over onto the sand, laughing.

"You," Starscream observed, "are going to regret getting sand in your servos."

"Probably, but it's much funnier to watch than it was to live through."

"It was not fun for me to live through, either, Barricade."

"Huh. You got laid, at least."

"Did I? I do not remember."

"Ouch, Starscream," Blackout said. "That really fraggin' hurts. Thought I'd at least be memorable. You know, what with the saving your crankcase and all."

Barricade snickered. "Spoken like the mech who brought new meaning to 'taking one for the team'."

Blackout felt his cheekplates burn. Worse when Starscream burst out giggling.

A moment later, the jet sobered up. "I am sorry, Barricade. Blackout. I—"

"No biggie," Barricade said. "Kinda relieved you don't have the hots for me, if you don't mind."

Blackout shrugged. "You'd do the same for me. I hope."

"Did it hurt you?" Starscream looked concerned, all humor gone from his voice.

"Nothing I can't handle." Blackout felt self conscious—the other bots were staring at him. "Least I'm not a wuss like Ratchet," he said, trying to deflect attention.

"Oh my…," Starscream said, turning back to the projection. "That poor vehicle….."

*****

Ratched damped his audio so he could hear himself think over the woman shrieking. "My car!" He could still hear every word she said, just not quite as processor-splittingly. "My car! What is he doing to my car?"

That last was a very good question. One that Ratchet really didn't want to have to formulate an answer to. Prime was on his way, right? Let Optimus do it.

Bee spraddled over a yellow VW Beetle, his hands pawing at it. He was rubbing his face along the windscreen, whining pitifully. As if he were asking it to do something. After a moment he pushed back, waiting for the car to do something. With a pssssssshhhhhh, it lost air from one front tire and sagged toward the ground. That was it. Bee looked crestfallen. Disappointed. Then angry. He kicked the car, sending its bumper flying into a nearby shop window. He stomped up the street, the very picture of a pouting adolescent. Until he saw….

The GMC. Black. Topkick. Ironhide….

Stumbling, he ran down the street towards it, bleating.

"Uh, Prime?" Ratchet hit his comm, "You didn't send Ironhide, did you?" He cringed, waiting for the GMC to punch Bee in the face.

"He's on his way, why?"

"Oh. Just struck me that might be a bad idea." The GMC rocked under Bee's weight. That wasn't Ironhide. Bee fell to his knees, licking at the front grille, his hand stroking the quarter panels.

"Mommy!" a girl in the growing crowd shouted, "That robot is trying to kiss that car!"

"Is that a boy robot? Is that gay?" a little boy asked. His father covered his eyes with one hand and tore him away.

Ironhide swung around the corner in a squeal of tires to see Bumblebee settle down to suck at a headlamp. "What the---?!" Ironhide rose from his vehicle mode, furious. "Get the hell off me—that thing you think is me!" He swung at the yellow bot's head. Bee's shoulders hit the ground with enough force that he bounced. Bee rolled to his feet, arms out. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," his vocalizer whined.

Ironhide dropped into a combat crouch. "Don't want to hurt you, Bee. But I will." He balled his hands into fists as the smaller bot staggered toward him. Bee paused, as if he was thinking it over. Ironhide saw his eyes flicker silvery and then the yellow bot launched himself at Ironhide, tackling him above the shoulders. The two slammed to the ground, Bee on top, straddling Ironhide's waist. Ironhide shoved at Bee's shoulder's frantically. "Get off! Get off me!!"

He yelled as Bee snapped open his interface hatch and grabbed roughly at his module. "What? No! Bee! NO! Put. That. DOWN!!!"

//module cool and somehow comforting in his mouth. This he knew how to do//

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!!" Ironhide's scream choked off as the smaller bot pulled his module into his mouth.

"Daddy, is THAT gay?" The little boy had forced his way to the front of the crowd.

"These robots are disgusting!" a middle aged woman in a flowered hat said, huffily. "Indecent. Oughtn't be allowed around decent folks." A church group, whose choir practice had been interrupted by all the ruckus, nodded and 'Amen'd.

"Help!" Ironhide gasped. "Please! Anyone!"

A flash of pinkwhite light as Ratchet hit Bee with his stunner. Ironhide shrieked as part of the pulse transferred to his module. The two bots blacked out.

*****

This time even Blackout was laughing. "Did you—did you see that stuffy old Ironhide!" he chortled.

"Huh," Barricade said. "Didn't know an EMP stunner could work like that."

"I do not," Starscream added, "desire to know how you plan to make use of this new information."

Barricade shot him a coy look. "You sure about that?" He reached over and ran a hand down the Seeker's thigh. Something liberating about the reputation of being the pervert.

Starscream recoiled. "I am certain of it. Please stop touching me."

"Aww, come on. This isn't turning you on, even a little bit?"

"It is…entertaining." He lowered his elbow to block his interface hatch, but the copter was too fast.

"Lying to us, are you, Starscream?" Blackout held up the greenlit module. "You're interested in something. Bee? Ironhide? Who is it?"

"You do owe us, you know," Barricade said, evaluatively.

"I do not! It was the worm's fault! I did not mean to—" Barricade silenced him, forcing him into a kiss.

"Come on," Barricade murmured, a moment later. "Say no, and we'll stop. Right, Blackout?"

Blackout ran his thumbs down the jet's module. "I don't hear him saying no…."


	5. Owed

"Think you owe me," Blackout said, holding the jet's module in his hand. His voice was teasing. He was waiting for permission.

Starscream shivered. Barricade's fingers teased his throat. "Let him," Barricade murmured, the vibrations of his voice skirling through the jet's sensor net.

"Maybe you'll remember this one?" Blackout plugged the jet's module into his port. Starscream gasped. It was always a surprise for him, the feel of another bot. With one hand, he clawed for Blackout's module.

"Oh you want this?" Blackout teased. Starscream reached again, loathe to leave Barricade's grasp. The smaller bot was teasing his audio pickup with his glossa, stroking his smaller fingers under the jet's chest armor and into the sensitive wiring.

Barricade nodded at the copter. "Think he wants it." He moved aside as Blackout double connected with Starscream. The two of them sighed, the jet's eyes fluttering closed. The copter knelt on the ground beside him, pushing the jet down onto his back. He fixed his eyes on the jet's face.

Right, Barricade thought. Knew the damn copter had it for the jet. He withdrew, watching. He had to admit it was pretty hot—Blackout's ventilation coming in short pants, his rotors twitching at what had to be the jet's datastream rhythm—letting the jet take lead, huh? Starscream moaned under him, his hands wandering with aimless desire over the other bot's body. Just sit back and enjoy this, Barricade thought, stifling a ping from his own module. You're not invited to this party, you, he told it.

Blackout's whole body began twitching, not just his rotors, his throat emitting soft grunts. No way, Barricade thought. Small bot could get hurt in all that. Starscream's eyes flickered open, taking in Blackout's naked desire. He glanced over at Barricade, caught him with one claw, hauling him closer.

"Oh no," the jet murmured. "You're part of this, too." He pulled the smaller bot into a kiss. Barricade could feel Blackout's ventilation, hot and heavy, on the back of his neck. He twisted away.

"Shy?" the jet teased. Barricade could sense him pushing down on his datastream, slowing the building pulse. Blackout groaned at the change in rhythm, frustrating him. "Something you do not know, Barricade?" the jet said. "I admit to surprise."

"Not a fraggin' Seeker," Barricade muttered, vaguely angry. Not his fault no one invited him to the good parties.

"Blackout," Starscream said, "I think Barricade feels lonely."

Before Barricade could complain, Blackout grabbed him with one arm, rolling over him, off the jet, still connected by the cables. He growled in rhythm to the datastream, kissing the smaller bot desperately. Barricade could feel shudders run through Blackout's body. His module pinged him again, more insistently this time. Shut up, he told it. Blackout pinned the smaller bot by the wrists, just as he and Starscream came into synchrony. With a sound like a roar, he overloaded, collapsing hard on Barricade's chassis.

"Ow." Barricade's voice was muffled under Blackout's bulk.

The two bots faded in slowly. Starscream observed, "Oh look, Blackout. You've squished the little one."

"Not. Little." Barricade had to force the words up. Damn copter was crushing the spark out of him. "His damn gun's got me right in the—"

Blackout pulled off him, a little bit, grinning down at him. He still held Barricade pinned by the wrists. "What's the matter, cute little guy?" He reached up with one thumb, bracing his weight on his palms to keep the smaller bot pinned, and spun Barricade's upper arm tires. Barricade gasped. Blackout snickered. "Yeah, I know these are sensitive. Think I don't know about you ground guys?"

Barricade whimpered. His module pinged again. Shut. UP! This time it added an audio ping. In case he was deaf. Or, apparently, in desperate need of being humiliated by two large fliers. The larger bots grinned. Blackout looked over at Starscream. "Got him pinned. Anyting you want to do with him?"

The jet disconnected himself, tucking his module away. He held Blackout's carefully. "I did not know that about the tires. We could perhaps find out where else he is sensitive?"

"Not sensitive."

"Ah," Starscream said. "This would go much more easily for you if you stopped fighting it, Barricade." He reached over cautiously, and spun one of the tires himself, purring as Barricade arched his spine, his breath failing him. "I shall remember this." That sounded…ominous. He struggled, squirming under Blackout's bulk.

"Barricade," Starscream chastised. "We are not trying to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," Blackout said, bending down to nip Barricade's exposed underarm. Barricade squeaked.

"Blackout, be nice. I owe him, too." The jet knelt in the sand next to Barricade's head. "Whom do you want right now, Barricade? Blackout or myself?" He ran his hands along the underside of Barricade's armor plates.

"I—ohhhhhhh," was all he could manage.

"At a loss for words," Blackout teased. He rolled himself onto his back, taking Barricade with him, his hand getting Barricade's module before the smaller bot could even register contact with his interface hatch. "Made your decision for you," Blackout said, plugging Barricade's module into his port. Barricade jerked at the contact. His module pinged, happily, acknowledging to him that it, at least, had gotten what it wanted. He tried to pull away when he felt weight on top of him. Starscream, pressing against him, over him, pinning him between them. It was his fate today, apparently, to get crushed by giant flying robots. He felt the jet's hands race down his back, over his arms, down his legs. He shivered, arching his head back until it banged into the jet's shoulder armor.

"How cute," Starscream observed. "He is so unused to this." He caught Barricade's head with one hand, tilting it to the side so he could tease the exposed neck wiring.

"Not really used to this myself," Blackout muttered.

"Ah, but you are adapting better than he is."

"Would you…please…" Barricade gasped when his datastream would let him, "Stop….talking….about me!"

"Okay," Blackout said. He tugged the smaller bot into a kiss, while the jet renewed his assault on Barricade's neck and ear finial. With his free hand, Blackout feather-touched Barricade's access port. With a shudder that bodily moved both of the larger bots, Barricade overloaded, going suddenly limp and quiet.

"Think he enjoyed that?" Blackout whispered, while Barricade lay, still, faded out, between them. His own sensor net registered his module, ready to go again. Took him longer to recover, normally.

"We shall have to ask him when he recovers."

"Ask me…what?" Barricade said, drowsily. He did…not feel like moving.

"Ah, did you enjoy that, Barricade?"

"Enjoy getting crushed between you rutting bolt-boxes? Get the frag off me." He tried to push away. The jet grinned at Blackout, leaning more of his weight on the smaller bot between them.

Blackout winked back. "Yeah, he enjoyed it."

"Did not."

"Your contrariness is endearing, Barricade," Starscream murmured into his neck. Idly, he spun one of Barricade's tires, smiling against Barricade's throat as the smaller bot responded. "Shall I tell Blackout something I know?"

"Shut up."

Blackout pinched his cheek plates. "One day going to fuck the mean right out of you, Barricade," he said.

"Good luck with that."

"Ah, to my point precisely. Blackout. One thing you may not know about our friend here is that his sex life is…not particularly active." Barricade squirmed, trying to find some way to turn and smack Starscream. "It has to do with him not being able to endure double-connects."

"I endure them just fine," he said, sourly.

"Shush," the jet said. "You do not." He pet the top of Barricade's head as if he were a toy. "The end result is that our little friend here has a backlog of energon most of the time. To wit," He reached over and gently unplugged Barricade's module, holding it up so they both could see the green lights winking along its length. "He is already prepared."

"But I thought he, with his xeno…."

"An _extensive_ backlog," Starscream said, firmly. "And it is, I think, my turn." He pulled at Barricade.

"I knew it," the smaller bot muttered, as Starscream pulled him on top of him, "You're just using me for my body."

"I am," the jet grinned. He attached Barricade's module to his port, his eyes fluttering closed for a long moment, as if feeling something wonderful. This is why, Barricade thought, everyone liked fucking the jet. He certainly seemed to enjoy it. Barricade ran his hands over the jet's shoulders, behind his neck. He pulled his mouth close to Starscream's ear. "Leaving him out," he murmured. He felt Blackout's sensor net when he was on him. Not fair to the copter.

"Indeed," Starscream replied. "Do you know what I was thinking?" He ran his cool talons down the length of Barricade's connector cables. "I was thinking I could connect with him, and he…."

Barricade shook his head. "Ouch?"

Starscream nipped his mouth. "Blackout has never had it…that way. Would you mind? Terribly?"

Barricade looked over at the copter. "He might mind."

"I shall guarantee that he shall not."

"Why?"

Starscream leaned in closer, his voice barely audible. "I want to watch." Barricade shuddered with a kind of mildly shocked desire at his words. Who was corrupting whom around here? He said something—some kind of syllables that meant yes. Thankfully, the jet was fluent in 'lustful incoherence.'

Starscream looked up, beckoning to the copter. He pulled Blackout into a gentle kiss, connecting his module into the copter's port. Blackout moaned against the jet's mouth. Starscream's hands took the copter's module from its coupling, and gestured towards Barricade. Barricade looked at it for a moment, then…why the fuck not? His hormones weren't giving him 'no' signals. Before the copter could register what was happening, Barricade twined his glossa around the module, pulling it into his mouth.

Blackout looked down, surprised, but Starscream's datastream was already playing hell with his sensornet. The jet pulls on his rotors, gently, distracting him. Barricade feels Blackout's datastream up-pulse, hard and strong. Oh, part of the copter was enjoying this. His own datastream was pounding hard enough to blur the edges of his vision. Only the jet seemed with it, his hands on both of the other bots, stroking and petting them.

The copter pulled away from the jet, suddenly, ventilating hard. Barricade could feel the copter's datastream, fighting to make synchrony with the jet's without feedback. It feels, Barricade knew from experience, almost impossibly intense. Not quite pain, but Blackout couldn't take any more stimulation. At all. Not even Starscream's light touches. Blackout's body shuddered in time to the jet's datastream. Barricade felt his own overload build, insistently.

The jet jerked Barricade's face to his, in a fierce kiss. Their two glossas met and swirled around Blackout's module, tweaking the connector cable, the interior node.

Blackout screamed as he overloaded, collapsing into the sand. Barricade followed an instant later, as the copter's energon rushed his mouth. He took the jet with him.

They faded in long moments later. Blackout was hunched over his knees, watching them. "Can I—Can I please have my module back?" he asked, meekly, when he saw the other two start to stir.

Starscream stretched his long arms up over his head. "I am trying to calculate which of the two of you lost more innocence today."

"Copter," Barricade said, unwinding his glossa slowly, showily, from Blackout's module. Blackout couldn't take his eyes off the sight. "Done everything before, me, just not all at once." He pushed himself off the jet, reluctantly. With the warm sun on his back he wanted nothing more than to lie against the jet in recharge. But then the big morons would probably call him a teddy bear. Frag it.

"Copter," Blackout agreed. "More innocence to lose. Never going to get me to poke one of those squishies, though."

The two exchanged an evil look."Never," said Starscream, "say never. Seekers view that as a challenge."

Blackout suddenly looked nervous. "Module?" he squeaked.


	6. Bee's Desire

Ratchet carried Bumblebee into the med-bay. Optimus followed close behind sporting the limp form of Ironhide. Ratchet glanced over as he laid Ironhide down gently on the berth, his mouth quirked upwards at the corner as he noticed Optimus's gaze on the unconscious mech.

Clearing his throat, he absently scanned Bumblebee. "You know… you could just tell him how you feel…" He glanced up, faint amusement in his optics. Optimus looked up quickly, pushing himself away from Ironhide's berth.

"What? I don't know what you mean Ratchet." He replied just a little too defensively.

Ratchet suppressed a grin as he concentrated on his scan readings. "Aha… of course you don't."

"I am merely concerned…" Optimus drifted off, glancing down at the prone form of Bee in an effort to avoid his medic's questioning optics.

"Right…concerned… that's how I look at a mech when I'm concerned too…" He muttered, just loud enough for Optimus to catch it. He smirked as he heard his leader's air intake increase. An uneasy silence filled the med-bay. Desperate for a change of topic Optimus spoke up.

"How is he?"

"It's hard to tell, the multiple EMP blasts to the parasite have caused it to coil around his central neural wires. If I try to remove it I could turn Bee into a vegetable."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Possibly sensor blocking the parasite directly could cause it to release. I think it's dying but it could quite possibly take its host with it in desperation."

"Do what you can."

"Always do."

"Keep me informed and um… after what Bee did to him… let Ironhide recharge for a while."

"That is one whole box of explosives I am not touching Prime." He glanced up and winked. "I'll let you handle him when he wakes."

Optimus opened his mouth to protest, resigning simply by shaking his head giving Ratchet a half hearted glare before vacating the med-bay.

Ratchet returned his focus to the young mech on the berth before him. He scanned his helm, leaning in closely he jumped when he felt a hand grip his helm. Re-focusing his optics he found Bumblebee staring at him curiously. He tensed. "Now Bee… just relax I am trying to help you… unnh…"

He was cut off sharply as Bee pulled him into a firm deliberate kiss. Finding himself off balance, Ratchet struggled to pull out of the smaller bot's surprisingly firm grasp. Finally managing to get his fingers on Bees armour he shoved back, hard. Bee squealed in surprise as he flew off the berth, skating someway across the med-bay.

He grinned, not as rough as before. He crouched eyeing Ratchet carefully, who had taken refuge on the other side of the berth, frantically rummaging through his tools to find his EMP stunner. He glanced up as he found it, too late. With a whine Bee launched himself onto the larger medic. Who fell to the ground with a loud yelp.

He grappled the nimble and fast moving mech on top of him. Batting away his hands as swiftly as he tried to grab for sensitive wiring. He saw Bee's face plates scrunch with frustration.

"Interface…" He bleeped loudly. Ratchet thrashed violently beneath him, feeling all together desperately uncomfortable by this situation. "No Bee, you're under influence from the parasite… let me help you… interface is the last thing you want."

Bee grasped his helm wincing as if in pain. Memories flashing through his cortex, being pinned to the floor by the large 'copter bot. Ooooh that had felt good… He muttered a string of Cybertronian curses that made Ratchet's brow raise in surprise. He lunged down attempting to kiss the very reluctant medic again.

"Arrggghh!! No! Get off me… I don't want you… not this way…" Bee pressed into his shoulders blinking at him curiously. Ratchet's air intake stalled as he realised what he'd just said. His optics widened as Bee's hands found purchase on his waist. Letting go of his instincts not to harm his patient, Ratchet kicked out frantically, Bee jerked from his frame, bending his legs he planted a hard kick in Bee's midsection, causing the yellow mech to grunt with pain and double over.

Stumbling to his feet, he practically ran for the door.

****  
"Oh look the grumpy medic is shy." Barricade chuckled. Starscream leaned over to get a better look.

"Probably why he is grumpy."

"Not going to be a problem for someone." Barricade replied slyly, they both turned to look at Blackout, who walked over to them, his legs wobbly, absently brushing sand off his black frame. He caught them staring.

"What?!..."

****  
Ratchet swore loudly as the door didn't open automatically. Of course the quarantine overrides were in place. He had initiated the program himself, when Optimus had left. He punched it once in frustration, hard enough to leave a dent. Reaching to the door controls, he hadn't notice Bee recover.

With no warning at all, Ratchet found himself being slammed into the wall. He cried aloud in surprise and pain as his helm made contact sharply. He felt Bee pressing into his back, his hands rubbing him, prying fingers finding their way under his armour. He tried to jerk away from the touch but Bee was a frustratingly strong 'bot and held him with fierce determination, whining softly in his audio. Ratchet heard himself utter a whimper as the sound sent shivers across his sensor net.

He tried pounding on the door and yelling. Bee grasped his hand firmly and pinned it to the door instead. He felt the 'bot grinding into him his glossa probing sensitive wiring in his neck. He groaned at the touch, fighting the signals of stimulus that it sent crashing through his cortex. In a last futile attempt to push himself away from the wall, he heard Bee groan lustfully and with increasing frustration. He sub voc'd the medic his digital voice sounding oddly calm.

'Want this, know you do too… let go… make it easy on yourself… been too long…'

'Bee please… just let me treat you… help you… you'll only regret this…'

'Are helping me… wont regret…'

At the last statement Ratchet felt his dentals bite into his neck, he moaned out loud, trembling at the arousal it was causing. Bee continued to probe with his fingers, stroking sensitive wires causing Ratchet to arch into the pleasurable caress.

Gaining the upper hand Bee smiled, he spun the stunned medic round and pinned him to the wall eagerly. Ratchet froze, it really had been a long time since anyone had touched him in this way; he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this situation. Bee certainly knew what he was doing with his hands however he noted as a particularly sensitive node was stroked just above his hip causing him to shutter his optics and exhale in a faint whisper of a moan. Ratchet knew from his medical scans that Bee had never interfaced with another mech, he most certainly did not want to be an unwitting first on Bee's part.

Opening his optics he spied the EMP stunner lying abandoned on the floor close to Ironhide's berth. Ironhide who was in deep recharge, he cursed the mech silently, knowing full well it wasn't his fault.

Feeling a sudden surge of arousal close to his interface hatch, Ratchet shot his optics down to where Bee had crouched, his glossa teasing, licking around the hatch, this was something new. In a swift movement he tried to push Bee away. Bee merely growled fiercely and pinned his wrists to his sides, his optics staring at him as he probed further with his glossa. Ratchet let out a strangled moan, Primus it felt good. Using the distraction, Bee swiftly ripped the interface cover away with his dentals. Ratchet gasped.

"No…Bee…"

He whispered weakly now. Bee allowed his glossa to explore the ready port. Ratchet had never done this with anyone before and squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp, he gripped tighter, going deeper, the medic arched into it almost involuntarily as he pushed against sensitive nodes deep inside his interface port. He cried out pleasure sweeping over him in waves. Heat building in his circuits, his fans whirred into action as he felt the tell tale sparks of overload begin to prickle his senses.

****  
"Barricade look, I believe you've corrupted the yellow idiot." Starscream pointed gleefully.

Barricade looked distinctly pleased with himself. "Wasn't in my head Starscream." He grinned. The jet fell silent, dropping his hand.

"He's doing a number on that medic." Blackout mused.

"Oh you'd know about that wouldn't you?" Barricade drawled playfully. The 'copter's gaze remained fixed on the screen. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

****

'Oh no' Ratchet thought frantically. He tried desperately to suppress the urges, using his medic protocols to try and override the signals being sent to his module, causing it to pulse in eager arousal. He clenched his fists in the effort.

Damn he was good. How was the young mech this good? Where had he learned this? Ratchet couldn't help but wonder as the inexperienced 'bot seemed more than a little knowledgeable. Then his cortex flashed him the likeliest solution. The parasite, symbiotic memories. He glanced down at Bee with something that felt like fear, possibly anticipation as the medic realised the young 'bot had the collective memories of who knows how many mechs.

Bee having gotten bored of teasing, wanted more from the now trembling medic. He stood and kissed him gently this time, feeling his glossa glide against Ratchet, who tried to resist, Bee licked and pushed further, he felt Ratchet melt into the kiss as desire washed over him. Bee groaned delightfully into his mouth.

Ratchet noticed his movements less urgent now, softer, needy. He glanced once more to the EMP stunner, taking his chance he pushed the unsuspecting 'bot from his frame and lunged for the stunner, tripping in his frantic attempt; he knocked the stunner across the floor.

Bee grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to the floor. He smiled his optics flashed in anticipation, he had won. Ratchet knew what was coming and felt the nerves grip his capacitor causing it to cycle more rapidly.

Bee took hold of his module; Ratchet looked at him, his optics pleading him… for what? He wasn't even sure anymore. Bee straddled him and pushed the module into his own interface port, letting out a squeal of delight as he did.

Ratchet didn't have the strength left to resist, he groaned with pleasure as he felt his module push into Bee's tight untouched port. His data stream pulsed rapidly through his module, causing him to intake air sharply, frequently. His sensor net was alive with electrical tingling, his whole frame shuddered with pleasure as he felt Bee's module being pushed into his own interface port.

At this move his thoughts melted into sheer static ecstasy as he felt Bee's equally rapid pulses surging through him. Unable to even form a coherent thought, he grasped the yellow 'bot and pulled him close kissing him, Bee moaned with glee as their glossa intertwined. Their data stream quickened to such an extent, they were racked by shudders sweeping over their bodies.

The heat was building, Ratchet ignored the warning signs his cortex fired him. He felt Bee tense, his fingers gripping into his chest tightly stimulating his spark chamber.

This sent him over the edge, he screamed as Bee overloaded into him hard, cool energon penetrating his interface port sending his own cascading overload into Bumblebee who arched his back throwing his head back as he cried out with unbridled release. They both slumped into simultaneous recharge, Bee resting on Ratchet's larger chassis as the medic lay sprawled on the floor of his own med bay.

****  
"Whoa…"

"Interesting…"

"That I did not expect." Starscream uttered dumbfounded. All three 'cons simply stared at the data stream. Barricade's jaw hung open in surprise. Blackout merely looked amused.

"Who knew…?" Barricade spoke with bemusement. He started chuckling, the other two 'cons looked at him, soon enough all three 'cons were clutching their sides, trying not to fall over in the sand caught in the rapture of their laughter.

****

Ironhide opened his optics; his head ached from the EMP charge. He lifted a hand to his face trying to push out the last memories of Bee sucking his module.

Sitting up, he cast his eyes around the med bay, where was Ratchet. The cantankerous medic never left when he had patients, he was far too possessive of his med bay. Ironhide frowned, his annoyance at Bee deepened by the lack of concern for his well being. He actually felt a little put out. Swinging his legs over the side, he pushed himself off the berth. His left foot made contact with something soft, drawing it up quickly he grimaced as he recognised the parasite, its yellow slime dripping from his frame.

"Urrgghh… disgusting." He grumbled. Avoiding the unsightly worm on the floor. Ironhide made his way to the next berth, where a selection of tools had been neatly laid out as if in preparation for an operation. Weird.

He glanced up and noticed the fist sized dent in the door. Moving round the berth he tripped. Turning back to see what he caught his foot on, his optics widened. His jaw dropped open… glancing back at the worm on the floor then at the scene in front of him.

He remained on the spot, his processors switching to overdrive. Slumped on the floor beside the berth, lay Ratchet looking a little worse for wear and straddling his frame, with a content expression on his face as he recharged was Bumblebee. Ironhide inclined his head slightly and drew back sharply with a quick gasp upon seeing the two mechs still connected via their interface ports. His optics flitting between the worm and the two 'bots.

"Ooooh…" His vocaliser sounded in realisation. He backed slowly toward the door, in the hope they didn't wake. His palm slapped the wall looking for the door override, he found it, the door hissed open and he backed out, shutting it again.

Spinning around he almost collided into Prime.

"Ironhide!" Optimus smiled warmly at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, just great… fantastic… really." He stammered slightly. Optimus gave him a curious look before trying to reach behind him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Ratchet, check on Bee… are you alright Ironhide, you're acting strange."

"Ratchet is busy, working on him… could be some time yet… said to come tell you I was ok…" He spoke quickly. Optimus withdrew slightly, bemusement tugging at the edge of his labia plating.

"Alright. If you're certain."

"Positive… Bee's going to be fine…just fine…"

"That's good to hear. How are you feeling from the ordeal Ironhide?"

"Me? Couldn't be better."

"Really after what Bee tried to do to you?"

"Oh that!... Yeah little shook up about that myself…"

Ironhide was still trying to shake the image from his optics, and control his shock and underlying amusement in trying to prevent Optimus from catching the ones in the med bay. Damn he needed a distraction.

"Really?... Do you… um… do you need to talk?" Optimus offered hesitantly.

"Yes!..." Ironhide answered a little too quickly… calm down he thought… too suspicious.

"Yes, I'd like to talk, not here though. Somewhere else, you know more… more…"

"Private?" Optimus answered more quietly now. Ironhide nodded pressing his mouth into a thin grim line, feigning a look of need.

"Alright… would you mind my quarters, it's just the others are back and I'm not sure if you…"

"That's ok…" Ironhide replied, a little surprised at the offer but grateful for the distraction nonetheless. "Let's go." He prompted.

Optimus nodded slightly, Ironhide fell into pace beside him. An awkward silence followed. Ironhide was slightly confused as to why it felt awkward. It's not like Prime had seen what he'd just seen. Then he spoke.

"I've been meaning to talk you about something anyway…" Optimus's voice was quiet, almost shy. Ironhide raised his brow, faint anticipation creeping into his cortex.

"Oh really?"


	7. Susceptible to Suggestion

Susceptible to Suggestion

Bumblebee had been pretty much confined to his private quarters since the incident in the med-bay. Ratchet had forbidden him to be quarantined in there where he was working. The medic had been all together crabbier since they had interfaced on his floor; luckily as far as they knew only Ironhide was aware of what had happened. Bumblebee could remember most of it. He was frustrated; he had been confined for his own safety until they could find a way to counteract the side effects of the parasite's influence.

Images, thoughts, urges that weren't his own kept flashing through his cortex. He paced his room. He had to get out. If he remembered correctly, Prowl was due to check up on him and knowing Prowl he would not be late. Maybe he would let him out, if only to the rec room. He hadn't even seen some of the other Autobots who had recently arrived on Earth. He growled impatiently.

His door bleeped and opened. Bumblebee widened his optics in surprise as Optimus stepped over the threshold carrying a cube of energon. A very displeased looking Ironhide followed close behind. Bumblebee frowned. He sub voc'd his leader.

_:What's happening? Has Ratchet found a cure for me yet?:_

"I'm afraid not Bumblebee." Optimus answered gently. "However, I have come to the decision that we can't keep you confined indefinitely. You have been in here for two days now and have shown no untoward behaviour. You are to return to your duties. Although I suggest avoiding Sam and Mikaela for the time being, until we can explain it to them properly what's happened."

Bumblebee nodded sadly, remembering what he'd almost done to the humans. He glanced sheepishly up at Ironhide, who remained stony faced. He also remembered what Bumblebee had tried to do and still felt more than a little awkward around the yellow scout as both he and Optimus knew that Bumblebee also had the collective memories of their altercation together.

"There is another thing Bumblebee…" He looked up at Optimus expectantly. "Ironhide is going to be keeping an optic on you. If he suspects any strange behaviour his orders are to return you to the med bay, whether Ratchet likes it or not." He cast a stern look towards the black mech, who scowled but remained silent.

"Sideswipe wanted me to tell you that Sunstreaker has arrived and would like to see you."

Bumblebee's face lit up, he did a little jig on the spot and dashed out of the room to find his old friend. Ironhide looked after him and turned back to a bemused Optimus. "You owe me for this…" He growled. Optimus smirked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Make sure the twins don't get him into any trouble. I dread to think what they'll get up to now they're both on Earth." He left Ironhide shaking his head and muttering.

"You and your damned signals into space." He mumbled after his retreating leader. He turned and headed off in the direction Bumblebee had been headed. He could feel his processor already starting to hurt at the thought of all three of them together again.

****

Bumblebee raced to the rec room and skidded to a halt upon seeing Prowl. He grinned innocently in response to Prowl's suspicious frown and walked up to the tactician until he was standing toe to toe with him. Still grinning, his optics looked the taller, slender mech hungrily up and down and he uttered a soft growl. Prowl's optics widened and he took a small step back. "Bumblebee…? Are you alright?"

Bumblebee looked up at him eagerly and looked like he was about to pounce when Ironhide sauntered around the corner. "Bee!" Bumblebee whined quietly, glancing at the black mech behind him. He took one last lingering look at the black and white mech staring at him and ran off again towards the rec room.

Ironhide sighed. "Kid's going to be the death of me."

"Why are you watching him?"

"Optimus's orders… Ratchet refused the slagger." He glanced at Prowl. "Want to help keep him and the twins out of trouble?"

Prowl stared at him for a few seconds as if he hadn't heard the question. "No… I'm afraid I can't… I have… paperwork to catch up on…" He ducked his head and walked away quickly. Ironhide glared after him open mouthed. "Now if I'm not mistaken that glitch just lied to me…" His cannons whirred to life in agitation as he continued to follow Bumblebee.

****

Bumblebee reached the rec room, he glanced around. There were a handful of new faces that had come to Earth in response to Optimus's signal. He spotted, Bluestreak and Perceptor quietly chatting with Jolt in the corner. Skids and Mudflap were trying to figure out how to work Sam's Xbox with a great deal of noise while Wheeljack was tinkering with some contraption with Blaster chattering away to him and Mirage animatedly. He spotted Sideswipe sprawled on their make shift sofa, as he'd heard Mikaela refer to it. Next to him was the familiar red tint of his twin, Sunstreaker.

Bumblebee bounced over. Sideswipe smirked as he saw him. "Hey Bee, they let you out?"

Bee nodded quite cheerfully, blasting a song on his radio. Sunstreaker stood and walked around him whistling. "Hey youngling, long time. Check out your new paint job." He nodded his approval. "Very stylish little Bee." He grinned.

Bumblebee was happy to see most of his friends together again. He glanced around as Sunstreaker grabbed him a cube of energon. A white flash pierced his optics and other faces took their place. Barricade? He could see Barricade, on the floor… no… now it was Ironhide writhing beneath him. Bumblebee pressed his hand to his optics and shook his head. Glancing up again, he could see the room full of his friends, but he couldn't relax, he could still feel the arousal in his system, phantom feelings, urges not his own. He watched the weapons specialist stride across the room, and sit heavily in an empty seat. Bumblebee felt his face plates heat up, the image was still fresh in his memory. Now he looked so relaxed, he could just go over and…

"Bumblebee?"

He blinked as Sideswipe waved his hand across his vision. "We lost you there for a little bit." He glanced at the oblivious black mech. "Big guy giving you some trouble?" He smirked. Bumblebee shrugged, unable to take his optics off Ironhide. Sunstreaker was confused.

_:What's going on Sides? Bee's acting a little weird:_

_:Yeah he was invaded by a parasite thingy… made him do some weird stuff namely to poor Ironhide over there and the humans he was protecting and… the rumour is… Ratchet was trapped in his med bay with him…you know…: _

Sunstreaker sniggered. "Nooo?"

Sideswipe nodded in amusement. His attention was now on the yellow scout who was staring intently at the weapons specialist as he left the room. He watched Bumblebee's door wings twitch visibly. He knew what that meant. He grabbed Sunstreaker's energon cube and placed it on the table.

"Hey I was drinking tha…"

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Following Bee, something's off…"

They discreetly followed the small 'bot that had just as sneakily left the room after Ironhide.

"Is he following him?"

Sideswipe barely suppressed a snort of laughter as Bumblebee grabbed Ironhide and pressed him against the bulkhead with a surprising strength. Ironhide yelped in surprise.

Sideswipe pulled Sunstreaker back, who was staring with a horrified fascination. "It makes him… want to…?"

Sideswipe glanced back round the corner as Ironhide forcibly lifted the yellow 'bot into the air slamming him into the opposite bulkhead with an angry growl. Bumblebee whined painfully as he slumped to the floor.

"Right you… med bay… now!"

"We should help him." Sunstreaker glanced up at his silver twin. "You know… it's wrong to deprive a 'bot of his needs." He added slyly. Sideswipe grinned in response.

"Alt modes?"

Sunstreaker got a strange eager glint in his eye and nodded.

They both transformed into their respective twin Lamborghinis and revved their engines, accelerating toward the pair. Ironhide had no chance to react and had to dive out of the way; Sideswipe slowed down long enough to grab Bumblebee.

"Quick follow us!"

Bumblebee transformed and sped off after the twins as they drove through the wide corridor and out through the hangar door. Laughing loudly as they went.

"Fraggin' pair of glitches!" Ironhide bellowed behind them as he was left sprawled on the floor.

****

They raced down the highway. Sunstreaker thoroughly enjoying his first trip out from the base. The silver and red Lamborghinis flanked the smaller yellow Camaro as they challenged each other. Sirens sounded behind them and Sideswipe and Bumblebee shot off at speeds any normal car would find unobtainable. Sunstreaker was having far too much fun. Slowing down he allowed the police car to catch up to him, before accelerating hard, leaving the saloon in a cloud of dust. He followed the trail set by the two off road onto a dirt track. He was laughing hard when he transformed that he collapsed to his knees, before regaining his composure.

"That! That was the most fun I've had in a LONG time." He gasped his face alight with a smile. "Where are we anyway?"

"Away from the base, it's a secluded spot outside the human populated areas, hardly anyone comes here. Bee and I occasionally come here to make tracks when things are quiet." Sideswipe answered, eyeing a distracted Bumblebee carefully.

_: So what are we waiting for?: _Sunstreaker sub voc'd him a sly grin forming on his face. Sideswipe let his twin take the lead. Sunstreaker idly sidled up to Bumblebee who grinned at him. "So Bee... what were you doing to big, loud and angry back there?"

Bumblebee ducked his head a little and shrugged sheepishly, digging his toe into the sandy dirt.

"Yeah you know coming onto Ironhide is a sure fire way to get yourself slagged right?" Sideswipe chuckled.

The twins approached the now embarrassed Camaro.

"Now us on the other hand..." Sunstreaker shot Sideswipe a mischievous look, Bumblebee glanced up at them, his optics questioning.

_:You mean... you want to... with me?: _He sub voc'd shyly.

Sunstreaker shrugged absently and circled the smaller mech letting his hand trail across his door wings playfully. "We just want to show you how it's done..." He leaned in close to Bumblebee's neck, letting the warmth of air crossing his intake valves brush over exposed wiring. "We'd rather you didn't get your paint work fragged with your advances... Let us show you..."

Sideswipe watched, Bumblebee seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. He frowned.

_:Hey Sunstreaker... maybe this wasn't such a good idea...:_

_:Why not...? It's not like he's a youngling anymore...:_

_:Prime is very protective of him.:_

_:So are we... we're not going to hurt him... just show him a good time... poor guy is tense... he needs loosening up...:_

He looked up at Sideswipe, draping his arms over Bumblebee's shoulders and whispered in Bee's audio.

"Tell him you want to have fun with us... he's worried about you..."

Bumblebee glanced up at the hesitant Sideswipe. Images flashed through his cortex, his glossa sliding across Starscream's, the moans, the need. He growled softly and shrugged Sunstreaker from his shoulders. He strode confidently to the silver mech and grabbed his collar faring pulling him close.

_: It's you that's going to get corrupted: _He grinned and his vocaliser emitted a faint digital whine. Pulling Sideswipe closer he felt the mech's air intake increase. He planted a firm, playful kiss on his mouth. Sideswipe let out a muffled noise in surprise. He felt Bumblebee's glossa wrap around his one, and relaxed bringing up his hands to the scout's waist he pulled him closer and pushed back deeper with his glossa. Bumblebee moaned into his mouth as Sunstreaker came up behind him and began caressing his door wings. It felt so good, the tingling shot through his sensor net, sending shivers through his frame. Sunstreaker wasted no time and his mouth found the sensitive wires in his neck, his glossa probing between them. Bumblebee drew his head back and gasped loudly.

His intakes couldn't keep up and he felt his body heat up with pleasure. He was sandwiched between the two mechs, both caressing, probing digging into his armour to find his most sensitive spots. He stood trembling to the spot, his optics closed as he felt their glossa explore his frame. Fresh images came to his mind, Barricade again; his glossa wrapped around a pulsing module... another flash Starscream with his trine. Bumblebee's optics on lined, he wasn't just having flashbacks of the parasite's memories; he was having flashbacks of ALL of their experiences. The intensity, the desperate need.

Bumblebee relaxed into the sensations, caressing both the twins in turn, stroking their door wings, their sides, digging beneath their armour, eliciting excited groans from them both. He smirked playfully and went with the impulses. He bit Sideswipe's neck sharply, before teasing with his glossa all down his armour, Sideswipe moaned softly as Bumblebee dropped lower crouching to his knees. He watched him curiously, unaware of Bumblebee's pseudo experience. Sunstreaker had dropped down low with him and was proceeding to stroke his fingers across Bumblebee's interface hatch as Bumblebee teased Sideswipe's hatch open. The twins glanced at each other; clearly they had underestimated their young friend.

Bumblebee leant forward letting his glossa lick the sealing collar around Sideswipe's open interface port. He pressed it further inside, Sideswipe arched into it and moaned loudly, clenching his fists. Sunstreaker widened his optics in surprise as Bumblebee proceeded to lift out Sideswipe's green lit module, slowly gently he watched with growing arousal, his cooling fans kicking in, as Bumblebee took the module into his mouth off lining his optics as he did so. Sideswipe stiffened at the sensation. His body racked with shudders of pleasure. Bumblebee released the module allowing Sideswipe to slump to the floor in front of him.

He glanced coyly behind him at Sunstreaker, who felt Bumblebee's hands dance over his interface hatch clicking it open. He tensed as he felt his fingers play around the open port.

"Oh Primus..." He whispered as he gripped Bumblebee's shoulder for support. Bumblebee pulled them both closer to him. Their fans were all running at top speed, they eyed him hungrily, as he kissed them both in turn, both his hands probing their interface ports, stroking, squeezing their modules, causing their data streams to pulse wantonly.

Another flash crossed his cortex, more urges, desires... Bumblebee shuttered his optics, he couldn't contain it anymore. He took both their modules in his hands, his face hungry, eager. The twins cried out, breathlessly as he firmly pushed their modules into another's interface port. Sunstreaker found himself linked to his twin, it was not like they hadn't done this before but this time, he glanced down Sideswipe was attached to Bumblebee who was letting out soft mews of delight, he caught Sunstreaker's gaze and the red mech yelped as he pushed his module into his ready interface port.

Bumblebee could feel the ecstasy building through his systems. His data stream pulsed to match Sideswipe's eager hard pulses, which in turn were trying to keep up with Sunstreaker's faster more energetic data stream. They gripped onto each other, hands still probing, gripping tightly, fingers scraping hard down exposed sensory nodes as they felt the other reach his peak.

Sunstreaker went first his high pitched cries of delight, shuddered through Sideswipe as he felt cool energon flush through his system. He growled deeply as his own systems couldn't take anymore, his data stream pulsed fast, hard.

"Bee...." He groaned as his whole body tensed and twitched with over stimulated sensory nodes firing across his circuitry. Bumblebee let out a squeak of pleasure and he pulsed hard into Sunstreaker who screamed with pleasure at the sensation sending him into another overload.

Bumblebee couldn't tell which one of them he could hear screaming, or which one of all of them screamed the loudest as they overloaded into each other, with an overwhelming intensity they'd never experienced. The twins collapsed into each other, recharge taking over their systems. Bumblebee had enough time to disconnect their modules before slumping into recharge between the two mechs, completely exhausted.

****

Bumblebee found himself hauled to his feet, not gently. The twins were sat on the ground, staring at the floor as Ratchet was threatening to reprogram them with some venom. Sunstreaker caught Bumblebee's optic and shot him a sly grin, before wincing at the irate medic. No regrets Bumblebee thought. However the experience had made his flashbacks worse, not better. He could see Blackout leaning over him; he could feel Barricade's pain as he begged at his feet. Ironhide's cries of overload as his leader took advantage. Bumblebee shook his head hard, arousal building in his systems again. He rubbed his optics.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Ironhide growled, Bumblebee glared at him, trying to hide his desperate, foreign need to jump him. Prowl came into view.

"You know it's not his fault Ironhide. He is still suffering the effects of the parasite." Prowl's cool optics glanced over Bumblebee somewhat sympathetically.

"That maybe so... but he should know better than to go sneaking off base in his condition with the twins of all 'bots!" Ironhide raised his voice angrily. Optimus was already irritated by Bumblebee's escape, if he found out what had happened the twins would likely be staying in the brig for the foreseeable future.

"We didn't do anything wrong!" Sunstreaker shouted over the medic.

Ironhide turned to him. "Oh no?" He marched over to them. "What do you call taking advantage of the youngling when you were fully aware of what has been happening?"

"To be fair, he isn't a youngling and... he made the first move..." Sideswipe replied contritely.

"Exactly our point!" Ratchet shouted in exasperation. "Do you two never think? He's having flashbacks from the parasite's memories, he feels compelled to act on the urges. You were fully briefed on this." He rubbed his face absently.

"Oh that explains it." Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Yeah... it was damn good!" Sideswipe agreed glancing over at Bumblebee who was watching Prowl closely. He nudged his twin, ignoring both Ironhide and Ratchet who had both launched into another lecture.

They watched as Bumblebee waited patiently for Prowl to finish talking and completely unexpectedly he growled a noise that sounded more akin to an animal than an Autobot. He threw himself at the black and white mech pinning him against a tree. Sunstreaker clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laugh. Ironhide and Ratchet finally noticed what was going on, they turned.

"Oh frag..." They swore, racing to aid the stunned tactician. They weren't fast enough. Bumblebee landed a heavy, kiss onto Prowl's mouth causing the SIC to squeal with surprise.

The twins were rolling around on the floor laughing as the normally stoic mech was forced out of his comfort zone. Bumblebee's hands found the most sensitive sensory node and tugged it hard. Prowl cried out, a choking sound of pain and pleasure and collapsed into Ratchet's arms. Bumblebee laughed as he transformed and sped off. Ironhide lunged for him just catching his bumper before getting pelted with rocks and dust from Bumblebee's escape. He punched the ground in frustration.

****

Bumblebee had no idea where he was going. The flashbacks had increased; it was all he could think about. This was so much worse than when the parasite was inside him. At least then he wasn't in control. This time he had a choice but all he wanted was to satiate his urges. He growled in frustration. He needed release.

****

"What are you watching?" Blackout asked curiously.

Barricade looked up. "The feed on the yellow idiot. It's still partially active, although it's degraded."

"Why?"

"Looks like the youngling is having side effects to the parasite."

"You mean similar to Starscream?"

Barricade eyed him. "And you?"

"Yeah but I'm not anywhere near as bad. To put it in human terms... the bot is horny."

Blackout leaned closer. "What's he doing now?"

"Driving... he jumped their second in command and fled. Seems they caught him in a compromising position with Lamborghinis." Barricade smirked.

Starscream approached them quietly. "Perhaps we should get our own back properly on the one Autobot on whom this entire situation can be blamed."

Barricade and Blackout looked at the seeker, who smirked slightly and shrugged.

"It is merely a thought."

****


	8. Prowl Trapped Part 1

We're messing with Prowl now he he he. This is happening while Bumblebee has scarpered. Antepathy is working on him for later on ;)

In the mean time... enjoy... a very logic conflicted Prowl... :)

_Wormy parasite thoughts_

'Thinking'

**Trapped Part 1**

"I'm fine really Ratchet." Prowl insisted as the medic forced him to sit on the berth.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll be the judge of that." Prowl sighed in defeat as Ratchet scanned him and examined the bent cabling that Bumblebee had grabbed.

"Huh… you're lucky, he could have caught your main energon line."

"I am certain that wasn't his intention."

"Who knows what his intentions are. I doubt even Bee knows." Ratchet shook his head, clearly agitated by the whole situation. Prowl inclined his head slightly, sensing tension in the medic as he fixed his cabling.

"Ratchet are you alright?"

"Hmmm…" He focused on his work before standing straight. Avoiding optic contact. "You're done, you're clear to go."

"Ratchet… It's not your fault what happened today."

"Isn't it? I was the one who didn't allow him to be confined here. I would have seen that something was wrong. Kept a closer eye on him."

Prowl pushed off the berth and waited expectantly for the medic to continue.

"It's my fault."

"I don't see ho…"

"It just is alright Prowl!" Ratchet snapped. Prowl nodded slightly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok… but if you do…"

"I won't." The medic stated definitely before heading into his office. Prowl spotted the parasite in its secured container. He headed over and leant over slightly. His processor mulling over how something so small and fragile had been the cause of so much chaos. Tentatively he reached out a finger and put his hand in the container.

"Don't touch that!"

Prowl swung round, snatching his hand back, placing it innocently behind his back with the other. "I was merely curious."

Ratchet raised his brow. "Of course you were. When are you not?" He walked over to the parasite, checking its vitals. He headed over to a separate console, leaving the container open.

Prowl placed one hand on the table. "Have you made any progress in finding a way to counteract the side effects Bumblebee is experiencing?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Not yet. Could be some time, I am still trying to figure out its physiology. It seems to have some kind of part organic, part metallic nanobots in its circulatory system."

"You mean it was engineered?"

"Possibly… it could have occurred naturally if the species is intelligent. It does acquire knowledge through its hosts."

Prowl glanced at the pitiful creature and back up at Ratchet's back. "Intelligent?"

"Looks can be deceiving Prowl."

"Hmmm… I shall leave you to your wo… Ack!..." Prowl yelped clutching his hand. Ratchet spun round. "What happened?"

Prowl shook his head sheepishly. "It's nothing I think I put too much weight on it. I will let you work." He headed swiftly from the med bay. Ratchet frowned and turned back to the console. Nobody noticed the parasite shrink back to its normal size and twitch slightly, before falling still.

****

Prowl rubbed his hand absently, the sharp pain had dulled to a stinging, tingling sensation. He frowned, no time for that now. They had to find Bumblebee in the state he was in, he was vulnerable. Ironhide had already headed out to search, the other teams had returned with no news. Prowl was not looking forward to reporting the days events to Prime.

His arm started to sting, he hissed quietly and glanced at his hand. A tiny puncture wound had pierced through the joints. He frowned in confusion, it must have been injured when Bumblebee had pinned him against that tree. Although he could not remember how he'd injured it. He entered his office with the intention of going through the search parties reports and working out likely locations for Bumblebee to go. His arm was stinging now. He grimaced and rubbed it.

'I should really go back to Ratchet… this isn't normal…' He thought frustrated. There was so much work to do. Prowl leaned against his desk. His head felt light, dizzy. The tingling was creeping all over his body. He shivered uncomfortably. What was happening to him? His air intakes increased as he slumped forward clutching his head. A strange feeling washed over him, he cried out in confusion and anxiety.

'A bite. I must have been bitten by the parasite.' His logical thoughts filtered through his cortex. He clenched his fists willing the nausea building up in his system to dissipate. Slowly the symptoms faded. He gave one last shiver before straightening up. His air intakes calming slightly. He looked at the reports feeling nothing but apathy.

'Wait that's not right. My battle computer doesn't let me think this way. The work needs to be done.'

Prowl clenched his jaw, he felt, different. Not in control.

'You're always in control. Get a grip on yourself.' His thoughts seemed split in two. He growled as other thoughts crept into his cortex. Deep feelings stirred within him. A part of him that was usually kept under strict restraint. He heard, rather he felt himself growling audibly as the arousal built up through his sensor net.

'Infected, you're infected. Go to the med bay.' His cortex screamed at him. His hands gripped the desk so hard he left dents. With a soft snarl he pushed off the desk and headed from his office.

_Can't rouse suspicions… go where they least expect._

Prowl frowned his battle computer, was seemingly plotting against him. Computing plans of attack. He had to work swiftly. There wasn't much time before they tried to stop him.

Fresh images blinded him. He saw Bumblebee and Ratchet, the Decepticons, other alien species he'd never even met before. He gasped as the memories of their desires raged through him.

"Hey Prowl." Mirage called out across the corridor. Prowl tensed and eyed the 'bot carefully.

"Prowl you ok?"

_Lure him… don't let him suspect you._

"I'm fine, busy… there's something I wanted to ask you… about your search…"

"Ok." Mirage replied cheerfully.

Prowl nodded tersely. "My office." Mirage obediently followed him, Prowl held the door open for him. Mirage turned to face him.

"So what did you want to speak to meee…. Uuunnhhh…"

He was cut off sharply as the tactician slammed him into the desk. He grunted loudly. Mirage's optics widened in shock. He'd had no idea Prowl was that strong. He was on his back, pinned to the desk. Reports scattered onto the floor.

"Prowl…?" He squeaked nervously. The SIC looked him evenly in the optic, his face giving nothing away. He reached for Mirage's neck and tweaked one of the wires. Mirage let out a strange noise as he felt his entire body lock. He couldn't move anything.

"Prowl… what… what's going on…?" He couldn't keep the edge of fear from his voice. The SIC hadn't uttered a word and was merely staring at him strangely. His optics slightly dimmed. His capacitor cycled rapidly as Prowl reached for interface hatch.

'Oh no…' Prowl's logic processors were running over drive, but he didn't, couldn't crash. Prowl felt like he was watching the events unfold before him as if through someone else's optics. He felt his module pulse strongly as he released it. Internally he tried to turn away, anything, shutter his optics. This could not be happening. He heard himself groan deeply as he penetrated Mirage's port. His data stream was steady.

'Why can't I stop this?!' He thought angrily. 'Oh Primus… what am I doing?!' Prowl's thoughts were frantic, but he couldn't stop. Mirage bucked in response to the data stream crying out in frustration and fear. His own module still untouched.

Prowl wanted more than anything to offline right there. His tank lurched as he overloaded into Mirage the 'bot clawing at his desk in futile anger and desire.

'Please let this stop…' Prowl almost sobbed in his own head. He knew he was infected, his body was no longer his own. Something was very wrong. He pulled back his module. Mirage couldn't even look at him, his optics shuttered he mewed softly in frustration.

Prowl's spark felt torn. 'What have I done… oh frag… what have I done?' He could only observe as he watched himself press the sensory node at the back of Mirage's neck. The 'bot was no longer paralysed. He felt a sharp pain across his helm and he staggered backward.

Mirage, took his chance, he landed a solid punch across Prowl's head sending the tactician backwards with a snarl. He stood and hesitated for a moment, glaring. Prowl met his glare with equal venom. He snarled. Mirage frowned, Prowl didn't snarl, ever. His systems were in overdrive, energon burned through his system, he needed release.

'Frag it…' He thought angrily. 'Optic for an optic.'

Prowl winced as his door wings made contact with floor. Mirage was almost frantic, his fingers not gentle. He tried to fend him off. There wasn't much time. He felt himself cry out as Mirage's module made contact with his interface port. The data stream was fast, frustrated, irregular. He writhed beneath the slightly larger mech crushing him to the floor. His arms flailed, Mirage pinned them above his head.

'Please stop…' Prowl whimpered in his thoughts. Retreating further into his own cortex. He felt the mech overload into him hard he jerked at the sensation. It was raw, fierce. He grunted as Mirage collapsed into recharge on top of him.

_Now…. Move now… no time… must find others…_

Alien thoughts, urges pushed his logic aside. He shoved Mirage off him, disconnecting his module, pausing briefly as he felt the energon cycle through his body. It felt warm, pleasant… good.

He moaned and composed himself. He left Mirage on the floor. One down, who next? His battle computer fired into action. Logical choice, who had most contact with everyone on the base? One of two…

Prowl screamed inside his own head, trying anything to regain control of his body. His emotions, his anger, frustration running high without his logic to calm him. He realised where he was headed… Nearest option first.

'Oh Primus no…' He whispered to himself as he approached Prime's quarters.

****


	9. Trapped part 2

_Wormy thoughts/speak_

'Prowl's thoughts'

**Trapped Part 2**

Prowl lifted his hand to alert Prime to his presence. He heard footsteps.

'_Someone's coming... Mustn't be caught... Not enough time...' _

Prowl crept silently away from the door and hid himself in the shadows of the bulkhead. Prime's quarters were still in view. He watched closely as the footsteps drew closer. His optics widened as Ironhide came striding around the corner, his face dejected, his stance slumped and fatigued. He stopped at Prime's quarters and buzzed the door. Prowl watched with growing curiosity as Ironhide was invited inside, the door locking behind him.

'Interesting.' He thought, temporarily distracted.

'_Control room, security monitors.'_ He disappeared into the dark corridor.

****

Bluestreak glanced up at him as he entered the control deck. "Sir!" He choked down an energon cube and removed his feet from the console, standing in a rush. "I didn't know you were on duty tonight..."

Prowl raised his brow, disinterested in Bluestreak's flagrant disregard of his duties.

'Hmmm... Need to clamp down on that...' Prowl thought to himself absently relieved that the commanding urges had somewhat subsided. Whatever was in control of him clearly had its sights set on Prime.

"You are dismissed Bluestreak." He stated blandly, waving a hand dismissively, his attentions diverted to the security monitors.

"Really...? O...k... Thank you Sir." Bluestreak was confused, Prowl didn't seem himself. "Prowl?" The tactician barely looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Mmmm... looking for Bumblebee... can't recharge."

"I understand." The Blue mech smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'No...' Prowl thought in defeat.

'_Grab him...'_

'No!' He fought the impulse as hard as he could to no avail.

'_Must GRAB HIM!'_

Bluestreak removed his hand at the lack of response; he'd half expected it anyway. He turned to leave. Prowl suddenly grasped his wrist, he jumped startled and turned back. Prowl was staring at him intently.

"Prowl?"

'_Now... must increase... numbers.... NOW!' _

Prowl cursed himself inwardly as he grabbed Bluestreak's helm, much to the younger mech's astonishment.

'Oh not again!'

Bluestreak tried to pull away, but Prowl held him fast. Before he could comprehend what was happening. He found Prowl's mouth locked to his own, he moaned in surprise as he felt his glossa probing his. It felt... felt... good. Bluestreak stopped resisting and much to Prowl's horror grabbed his helm and reciprocated the kiss.

Prowl groaned, with reluctant enjoyment, he couldn't deny that this felt... pleasant. He winced as something sharp shot through his sensor net. He gagged violently as something pushed its way into his throat. Bluestreak had no chance to pull away, Prowl gripped his head tighter their mouths locked as the small parasite forced its way into Bluestreak's mouth, his throat. The mech bucked viciously, desperate to get away, retching sounds gargled across his vocal processor. He shuttered his optics as he lurched instinctively.

Prowl watched through his own optics with dismay as he released Bluestreak letting him slump to the floor. He walked away calmly and stared at the monitors recording the corridor where Prime's quarters were located. He could hear Bluestreak off loading violently onto the floor. Retching painfully.

He watched intrigued as Ironhide left Prime's quarters. He knew what Optimus's schedule was for that day; he planned to be close at hand. He turned back towards the weakened, confused Bluestreak who peered up at him.

"You will need to clean this up." He stated coldly, leaving him on the floor he left the room. Bluestreak clutched his helm in both hands and whimpered faintly.

****

Prowl managed to find Prime in the rec. Room. The atmosphere was quiet, tense. They still hadn't found Bumblebee. He watched his movements closely. He eyed the cube of energon that he'd placed down on the table. Ratchet called him over. Prowl took his chance. Standing close to the table he lifted a small node on his forearm and injected a liquid substance into the cube. He stepped back as Prime approached. Acknowledging each other politely as Prime took a sip of energon.

"Is everything all right Sir?"

'No of course it isn't. You need to lock me up, get Ratchet to stasis lock me... anything!' Prowl screamed at his leader, but nobody could hear him.

Optimus sighed. "It appears we may have another outbreak of whatever is affecting Bumblebee. Apparently the twins have been near uncontainable and now Mirage was found publicly interfacing with Blaster in the hall outside the med bay. Although Mirage is said to have been invisible which explains how he managed to jump Blaster. Both have been confined to the med bay for scans. Ratchet thinks they're infected, although their symptoms are less pronounced than when I or Bumblebee were infected.

"How can he be certain?" Prowl asked cautiously.

"He can't, he's running scans on them. The med bay is to be quarantined until further notice." Prowl nodded his acknowledgement as Optimus finished his cube.

Optimus felt warm. Were his internal gauges off? He headed towards the exit ignoring the quiet chatter around him. He stumbled into a chair and had to steady himself against the bulkhead. Frowning he composed himself and made for the exit once again. This time it hit him hard. Full blown nausea and dizziness raced through his circuitry. He fell to one knee with a gasp.

Prowl was by his side, helping him to his feet. Ratchet joined him. "What's wrong Optimus?"

"I... I'm not sure... I feel dizzy..."

"You're overworked, have you recharged since Bumblebee went missing?"

"Yes but...oohh..." He shuttered his optics to steady himself. "I'm... alright... reaally... Ratchet I'm fine." He smiled broadly patting his medic on the shoulder. "He's slurring his words."

"I had noticed." Prowl stated. "Maybe there is contamination in our energon, rather than the parasite that's causing all this strange behaviour."

Ratchet picked up Prime's discarded cube. "I'm picking up something, I'll have to take it back to the lab."

'Yes! Then trace it back to me, lock me up Ratchet... Don't listen... it is the parasite!'

Optimus swayed as he walked away from Prowl, Ironhide was frowning as he approached. "You should get some rest." He stated gruffly. Optimus frowned and pointed shakily. "I am Prime here... Ir'n... hide..." He gulped and blinked as his mouth struggled to form words. "Just be...coz... you shared my... berth once.... Doesn't give you the right...." He slurred loudly, Ironhide spat out his energon across the floor in shock at the frank admittance. All optics were on him. He squirmed, embarrassed as Optimus continued... "Always... want to be... in charge don't you?"

"Please... for the love of Primus... stop talking..." The weapons specialist hissed, his head ducked away from the gaze of all the other mechs in the room. Wheeljack could barely contain himself in the corner, staying wisely out of the way.

"There you go... again... always telling me... ME!" Optimus swung his arms around ungainly, almost losing his balance. "What to do... even when... you're being... intimate..." Ironhide squeezed his optics tightly shut, his hand covering his face.

Prowl grabbed Optimus's arm firmly. "We need to get you back to your quarters Sir... please..." Optimus leaned on him heavily. "Prowl.... I can alwaysss... rely on you..." He smiled widely before attempting to embrace the smaller mech. Prowl ducked from his grasp and slowly led him from the room. They passed Ratchet who was staring at him incredulously. "He's intoxicated." He spoke to Prowl. "Keep him in his quarters until he recovers. I'll find out who spiked the energon."

Optimus poked Ratchet in the chest sharply.

"Hey!" Ratchet frowned, Optimus blinked at him and leaned in wobbling a little as he leaned on his much smaller tactician.

"Ratchet..." He slurred loudly. "You're a pretty... colour..." He grinned and giggled softly much to Ratchet's shock. "Get him out of here now..." He hissed as the other 'bots fell about laughing.

Prowl gradually led a stumbling and unfocused Prime down the corridor, shouts and hollers from the rec room followed them.

"You've been holding out on us Hide!"

"Yeah... come on... no need to be shy..." The room erupted into laughter, before the faint recognisable whir of Ironhide's cannons could be heard.

"Awww... come now Hide, we're only playing." Wheeljack chuckled.

"No... seriously Ironhide, put those away... Hide!"

Prowl heard the faint crash of metal against bulkhead in the distance.

'Great... now that's another mess I've got to clean up...I hope you're happy!' He yelled internally at the foreign invader.

'_Must interface... continue life...'_

'That's all you ever think about isn't it? I will find a way to stop you... even if I have to offline myself!'

'_Not logical, will not permit...'_

'Go frag yourself.' Prowl swore silently to the parasite controlling his mind. He was already dreading reaching Prime's quarters. He needed to find a way out of this. A way to get to Ratchet... He would know what to do. He would know how to remove the infection. They reached the quarters. Prowl resisted, pulled back, tried not to go in. The desires, the intensity of the urges were too strong. The parasites were winning.

Prowl hated himself at this very moment. His only hope was for someone to stop him. Soon.

****

He laid Prime down as best he could on the berth and sat beside him. Optimus's optics were unfocused, darting, he groaned and placed his hand over his optics.

'This can't happen like this… He's in no fit state…. The neurotoxin is going to hit his sensor net any moment… stop this…'

'_Must proceed… no choice. Interface will counteract neurotoxin effects.'_

Prowl had no argument there, the logic of his manipulated battle computer and processors was impeccable as always. He was once again a spectator in something he very much did not want to see. His capacitor stalled briefly as he allowed his anxiety and doubt to flood his sensor net. This confused him, for that one brief second he had control.

'That's it! Emotions, I can overwhelm it just long enough to regain control to at least speak to someone.' Prowl thought fast, how to elicit an emotional response. He looked down at his leader who was now letting his hand trail over his chest plates. Prowl shuddered at the light, unexpected touch. His optics widened in realisation.

'What greater emotional response it there?' He asked himself, knowing full well what he had to do next. 'Oh Primus…'

Optimus propped himself up jerkily on his elbows and frowned at Prowl. He smirked slightly, an expression that brightened his features considerably. Prowl watched him carefully, unsure of his next move. Optimus clutched the side of Prowl's helm and ran his thumb fondly across his face plates. He leaned closer still very much under the influence. Prowl subconsciously leaned into the touch, shuttering his optics.

'What was that?' He was now very much confused, not a position he was accustomed to being in. To be fair neither was sitting face to face with his Prime on his berth.

Optimus's face was mere inches from his own. He smiled warmly, blinking his optics slowly.

"You have the most…" He gulped. "The loveliest optics…" He chuckled deeply. Prowl found himself responding. "They are the same colour as yours…"

"Well I know that!" Optimus drew back amused and laughed. "Doesn't hurt to be… compli… mented…" He swayed a little before holding Prowl's gaze.

"Prowl… I am… going to… to… oh to slag with it…." He grabbed Prowl's helm tightly and pressed his mouth against him. Despite his very relaxed inhibitions, Optimus was firm, but gentle and almost shy as he let his glossa flick playfully over Prowl's labia plating. Prowl couldn't think straight. Was this the parasite, was it him? Wait Optimus had kissed him first! His air intakes increased exponentially as Optimus deepened the kiss, his glossa exploring the depths of his mouth. Prowl caught himself in a moan.

'What are you doing? You can't be enjoying this? It's not even you. Oh Optimus if only you knew what you were doing…' He groaned internally again as he felt the parasite assert itself and take control.

Prowl returned the favour by letting his hands slide up Optimus's back and gently fondled his exposed wires in his neck. Optimus mewed softly and parted from the kiss dropping his helm down to press his mouth against Prowl's neck. Prowl's engine revved at the sensation. His glossa flicked and toyed with the wiring in his neck.

'_Taking too long…'_

Prowl became more forceful with his probing allowing his fingers to dig deeper into Optimus's neck, stroking the sensory node he found there.

"Uuunnngghh…" Optimus growled deeply, the sound sending vibrations through Prowl's entire chassis, stimulating his excited sensor net.

'Ear finials…' Prowl mused absently, strangely finding himself caught up in the strong embrace of his leader, all trace of anxiety gone from his system. If his battle computer had been functioning properly, it would have undoubtedly crashed. Prowl found this oddly exhilarating and proceeded to stroke the ear finials either side of Optimus's head.

"Aaahh…." Optimus arched his head back, his mouth parted in a lustful groan. Prowl was astonished as to how arousing he found the image of his Prime flinging his head back, his face a picture of pleasure at his touch. He pressed firmly onto the ear finial causing Optimus to make a strange digitised noise of static.

He gasped as Prowl fondled his very sensitive finials, his engine revved hard and his sensor net tingled with building energy. He on lined his optics to stare at his tactician whose mouth was curled in a satisfied smirk of desire and arousal. Part of his CPU was fully cognizant in what was happening but did nothing to prevent it, Prowl was alluring and oh Primus that was good.

Optimus arched his back as Prowl leaned into him burying his face into his neck, his glossa teasing its way under his armour. Heat was building, burning through his armour plating. Wait, the burning was increasing.

"Argghh...!" Optimus cried out sharply as pain hit him hard. The neurotoxin finally hitting his sensor net. His body locked and twitched as it took hold sending pain signals all across his body. He gripped Prowl tightly as he tried to draw back.

Prowl glared at him intently, his mouth close to Optimus's audios.

"I can help you… Stop the pain…" He bit into his neck cabling to emphasise his point. Optimus cried out the pain making every part of him incredibly sensitive to the touch.

"Yes… please…" He gasped his voice needy. Growling he grabbed Prowl's waist tightly and lifted the slight mech onto him.

Prowl found himself straddling Optimus's legs as Optimus lay back on the berth, his body still shuddering in response to the pain signals. Prowl had to work fast.

'The energon has increased the potency of the neurotoxin… this could kill him… we need to stop...!'

'_No…'_

Prowl could only watch as his fingers delved under Prime's armour, stroking his protoform beneath, relishing the cool metal beneath his fingers. He bent over him and followed his fingers with his glossa. Optimus panted at the touch. Squirming as his body didn't know whether to react to the pleasure or the pain. Prowl grinned slightly as he slid lower down the large frame. He caressed the grill across Optimus's front, causing the truck's engine to rev sharply. His hands moved ever lower, until they could dig into his pelvic plating, he found the sensory nodes and pressed hard.

"Ooohh Prowl…!" Optimus cried out his hands digging into the side of the berth. Prowl felt his arousal rapidly increase at hearing the sound of his name being called out by that rich voice.

He was enjoying this.

'Oh… if only this was some other time…' He mused faintly amidst the pinging signals of his very ready interface module.

'_Not yet… not ready…'_

Prowl's fingers were wreaking havoc with Optimus's sensor net. It was working; the pain was subsiding only to be replaced by the intensity of his second in command's eager, expert touches. He bucked and writhed beneath the black and white mech, moaning freely. His cooling fans had long since kicked in. He was dizzy with desire. Prowl was gentle, persistent and knew all the right spots.

Optimus uttered a long, low groan of unbridled desire and arousal as Prowl hit another sensor node close to his interface port. He felt his interface hatch click from its position, his capacitor stalled as Prowl used his fingers to stimulate his interface port, toying with his sealing collar. His ground his dentals together air intakes coming in short sharp bursts.

He could take it no more. Now more in control of his faculties as the neurotoxin wore off. He drew his legs up sharply, bucking Prowl towards him with a yelp of surprise.

"Tease…" Optimus snarled his voice low, filled with want. Prowl growled as Optimus ran his fingers across and under Prowl's smooth frame, he pulled at wires and sensory nodes causing Prowl to quiver with delight as he arched his back.

'Yes… it's… working…' Prowl thought, too caught up in the moment to realise how much more aware of his actions Optimus had become.

Optimus smirked at the sight of his tactician groaning to the ceiling his optics shuttered. He removed the interface hatch with ease. Right now he didn't care how this had come about, or what the consequences would be. He wanted to hear Prowl scream his name in overload.

Prowl found himself flung to the berth. He stared up at his imposing leader leaning over him, sharp bursts of energy and pleasure shot through his cortex as Optimus's fingers probed his interface port before grabbing his audibly pinging module.

Prowl held Optimus's gaze, his leader was in control now and he wanted this.

'No… I need to warn him…. Oh Primus…'

Prowl cried out as Optimus thrust his ready module into Prowl's interface port. The data stream pulsed so hard that Prowl practically bounced on the berth. Optimus was no longer being gentle, pressing his large chassis onto Prowl they moaned as another hard pulse of Optimus's data stream shot through him. Crackling energy shivered across his cortex.

Optimus squeezed Prowl's module almost painfully. The tactician winced and groaned his vocal processor cutting off with a squeak. He bucked violently as Optimus connected his module. Prowl's data stream pulsed steadily, his rhythm irregular, broken. Optimus growled as he tried to match the swiftly pulsing data stream.

"Uuunnngghh… Optii.. muuss…. Ooohh… " Prowl heard himself shriek loudly as Optimus's data stream throbbed harder into him, their bodies over clocked and their cooling fans whirring at top speed. Prowl wrapped his legs around Prime's waist pulling him closer. His data stream was relentless. Prowl gripped the armour on Optimus's back hard enough to dent.

He could only hear static and his optics were unable to focus.

"AahhaAAAHHH!!" Prowl screamed, his vocal processor cracking as he felt his overload rushing through him like a blaze. His cries continued as Optimus's data stream continued to pulse through him steadily. Optimus panted his mouth close to Prowl's audio. He pushed himself up to face him as the force of his data stream hardened. He gripped Prowl's wrists pinning them to the berth above his head as he overloaded into him hard. Cool energon bursting into his port. Prowl's shrieks of a second overload were drowned out by Optimus's deep roar. His back arching painfully, his body locking at the intensity of his overload. He collapsed, careful to fall onto his side as to not crush the mech beneath him.

They were too exhausted to disconnect. Prowl knew the parasite had gotten what it wanted, he knew Optimus was now infected. He felt shame wash over him; he'd done nothing to stop it, he'd relished it, enjoyed it and it had been all him... Wait… his battle computer was… off line…

"Opti… mus…" Prowl managed to whisper hoarsely. Optimus opened his optics and traced a finger along his cheek forcing him to turn to look at him.

Smiling he spoke. "Prowl… you're aware… I could throw you… in the brig… for taking advantage of a mech… under the influence…?" Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at his words.

"Optimus… I need help…"

"You did… just fine… without any…" Prime murmured his frame rumbling in a deep chuckle. His optics shuttered.

"No… Sir… you don't understand… I am infected… the parasite has invaded my battle computer…Optimus?"

Prowl lifted his head slightly to look at peacefully recharging Prime. He sighed and sank back onto the berth.

'_Must continue… next logical choice… Autobot medic… most contact with others… trying to stop us… must remove from equation.'_

'Oh… slag…' Was Prowl's last thought as he slipped into involuntarily recharge.


	10. Revenge is a dish best served weird

Nice Long chapter from Antepathy for you now muahaha... This is happening while all the commotion on the base is going on.

//internal comm speak//

Reviews are great, laughs are better ;)

****

//Is this really necessary?// Starscream complained over comm. //You know how I do not like gravel in my verniers.//

//I don't care if it's necessary or not,// Blackout murmured into the jet's throat. //I'm enjoying this.// He ran his hands down the jet's rib-struts, feeling the Seeker shiver under his touch.

//It is…// the jet murmured, vaguely, as Blackout's glossa worked under his collar armor, //not unenjoyable,// He tipped his head back, resting hard against his elbows. The copter knelt over him, rotors sweeping the ground behind him, twitching in desire, one hand on the jet's shoulder.

//He'll be here shortly.// Barricade, over what he figured to be his most egregious misuse of mission commnet ever. Okay, to date. He liked to keep those things open-ended. //Keep it up.//A soft snicker.

//I do not understand why we need to do this, though.//

//Horny Autobot, sees three Decepticons. Likelihood of weapons coming out, high. Horny Autobot sees two Decepticons interfacing, well, let's just say his…curiosity will get the better of him.// Barricade's own 'curiosity' was definitely getting the better of him. More often than he wanted to, his binos kept drifting back to the pair. His module had already pinged him twice.

//I understand that part—I do not understand why we must make it so…authentic.//

//I'm a method actor,// Blackout muttered, nipping at a plate of the jet's shoulder armor. //And why the frag not?//

//You're not telling us YOU're shy about an audience?// Barricade, in full snark. Hey, they were having all the fun, the least the jet could do is stop bitching?

//It is easy for you to say, safe behind cover, Barricade.// Yeah, safe behind cover. Alone. Feeling…frisky.

//That's my point. Someone's going to have a weapon on our little yellow pest til we're sure of his motives. Now shush and make it look good. And make a little noise. Your audience has arrived.// Barricade cut comm and leaned over the rock he'd chosen, the pulse rifle tracking the advancing Autobot.

*****

"Gaaaaaah!" The sound startled Bumblebee almost right off the road. What was that? He should investigate. It was one thing to be mad at his fellow 'bots, embarrassed by them, but another to let their mission slide. If there were enemies around, Bumblebee would take 'em. Then maybe they'd stop treating him like such a sparkling.

What the--? He crested the next rise and squealed to a halt. In the dip below him—were they fighting, Blackout and Starscream? They were rolling on the ground together, limbs flailing. As Bee watched, the jet rose up triumphantly, half-sitting on the copter, holding one rotorblade by the end. Victory? Not quite. Bee watched the jet lick his way up the blade toward the mount. The copter squirmed, moaning, his hands reaching for the copter's thigh armor.

Oh Primus…they were making out. Those two? Blackout sat up, yanking the jet on top of him, hands reaching for the jet's engine mounts, pulling the jet's face to his. Definitely making out. Part of Bee wanted to collapse laughing, wishing he could vid this for the others. But another part of him stirred. Primus, they were hot together.

He squirmed watching them kiss. The jet leaned forward over the copter's head and planted a fierce series of kisses—almost bites—on the copter's engine. The copter at first arched his back in surprise, and even from here Bee could hear the engine cycle up in desire. Blackout retaliated by licking teasingly at the jet's cockpit. Bee's own engines weren't exposed, but he shivered, as if he could feel the jet's glossa on his own engine. His hand drifted to his interface hatch.

The copter moaned again—something Bee didn't see set him off—and he sat up, snatching both of the jet's wrists in one of his larger hands. He drove the jet back, landing hard on the jet's twin engines, pinning the jet's wrists to the ground over his head. Blackout looked down at the jet triumphantly.

This looked…familiar to Bee. More familiar when the copter flipped open the jet's interface hatch. Bee's fingers coasted along his own module, taking it from its housing. Its ready lights glowed brightly, almost blinking under his touch. He ran his fingers around the module's tip, where it would fit into an access port, and shivered, watching as the copter snatched the jet's module up and plugged it into his access port with a shudder that shook the ends of his rotorblades.

*****

//How much longer must we keep this up?// Starscream complained. //I am running out of ideas.//

//Really? You? Thought you Seekers were more creative than that.// Barricade shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his angle on the yellow 'bot. He really had to stop glancing back at those two. Serious distraction.

//I have many ideas, but not so many that are visible from the road.//Oh. Well didn't that just make Barricde's sensornet shiver? Stop thinking about the fucking jet. Literally: Fucking. Jet.

//I don't know,// Blackout added, breathlessly. //You could do that thing with your glossa and my gun again…. Whoa! Yeah, THAT thing.//

//You know, Starscream, you are the only mech I know who complains about interfacing.//

//That is untrue, Barricade. Need we replay audio?//

//Yeah, Mr. 'I hate this',// Blackout interjected, his breath still ragged. //Luckily we're used to ignoring 50% of what comes out of your vocalizer.//

//Merely fifty? Blackout, you are too generous. I ignore everything he says.//

Barricade growled. He was getting them laid and this is how they thank him? Blackout especially. Damn copter was too shy to approach the jet, even though he and Starscream had already done it before. Didn't want to 'be pushy'. Please. Starscream needed pushy. Or else he got…like this. //Back on task. He's…quite interested.//

//We are on task. I am merely questioning how much longer I can keep this up.//

//You touch my rotor assembly one more time, jet, and you'll really have issues 'keeping up',// the copter muttered.

//Really?// the jet said, dryly.

Barricade didn't have to look to see what happened next. But he did anyway. What? He hated to admit it, but they were kind of hot together. Sure, the jet was a total tease with the copter, and Blackout, well, his ineptitude had its own appeal, and was probably the reason the jet teased him at all. He watched the copter retaliate, throwing Starscream to the ground and looming over him, reaching for his interface hatch. Barricade shifted uncomfortably, imagining just a little too well the look of submission and desire on the jet's face. Shut up, he snarled at his module.

Right, back to task. He swung his binos back to where the yellow Autobot now crouched, his module openly in his hand. Poor thing didn't have any idea what to do with it, so he was stroking it idly, quivering as one or another clumsy random touch sent a shock through his sensor net. His eyes were glued to the two Decepticons, who, Barricade noted, at this moment probably wouldn't notice if Unicron himself showed up wearing a lobster bib. The jet had seized the copter's module and they lay tangled in a quivering pile of limbs, double connected, hands squeezing at each other, mouths fierce.

RIGHT. Barricade yelled at himself. The yellow one. Dammit, should have set a vid recorder for later. Too late now. He slipped down from his cover, moving low and crouched over the rocky ground.

*****

Bee whimpered in frustration. He knew—somehow—he vaguely remembered there was a way to do this. His module's throbbing was becoming unendurable, and rubbing it with his thumbs only seemed to make it worse. Everything seemed to make it worse. Even doing nothing: it's like the air itself stung at his module. He searched past through the strange fog in his cortex and another memory bubbled up: a glossa skillfully wrapped around a module, teasing at the interior node, squeezing the module's body. Whose? His own? He flexed his glossa in his mouth experimentally. It could work. But who had he seen doing that? Where had that idea come from?

Optimus? He tried to match the image to Optimus. No, that was just…wrong. Though part of Bee quivered at the thought. Optimus with a module in his mouth moaning….. His module throbbed again. All right, not Optimus. Ratchet? Ironhide? Prowl? None of them seemed to fit either. Especially Prowl. That was just…scary-wrong. And for a klik the agony of desire faded in his module. Prowl was just like walking buzzkill. If he did it at all, he probably did it in the dark. In a closet. In dead silence. Certainly nothing like the noisy and thrashy spectacle below. Damn but that copter was noisy. No wonder they had to come all the way out here to do it.

He looked at his module, the lights racing back to the tip again, winking at him as if they got some joke he didn't understand. Who was it? He reached the tip of his glossa experimentally and touched the module. His whole pelvic frame gave a shudder. Oh. That was gooooood. His eyes drifted closed. But who? Where had he gotten this idea? He knew half these ideas weren't his, none of the memories were…. Just the desire was his.

Barricade. The image popped into his mind. Barricade's glossa, spiralling around a module. His body gave another twitch, just as if he had tongued his module again. He hated the damn 'con. But still. Oh Primus that was so hot. Barricade's glossa around a module.

His eyes flickered open, afraid he'd missed something in the show below, and saw—Barricade standing right in front of him, grinning down at him over the muzzle of a pulse rifle. NOT the image of fantasy.

"Whatcha got there, son?" Barricade said, loudly, mockingly, as he reached over the gun and snatched the Autobot's module from his shocked fingers.

******

Bumblebee was a pretty quiescent captive, as Barricade expected. Well, with your module in the other mech's hand, how uncooperative do you think you can be? Barricade led the Autobot down the valley face, using the module's connector cables like a leash, tugging the Autobot to follow.

In the valley, the two finally overloaded: Blackout with another of his loud roars, his rotors nearly fully expanding, before he collapsed on the jet's torso, his face held between the jet's hands. What Starscream's thing was—why he was always so intent to stare at Blackout's face, Barricade didn't know, but he filed it away to study later. Just like…everything he'd just missed. By the time he'd joined them on the valley floor with their new captive, they were stirring out of overload, Blackout gingerly pushing himself off Starscream, as if afraid he'd crushed him.

Yeah, Barricade thought. Didn't do that when you were pressing the life out of me.

Blackout leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the jet's mouth, almost shyly, before backing away, disconnecting their modules. The jet began to move, slowly, in that heavy-lidded catlike way he did that just snarked 'sated' all over. Which did not improve Barricade's mood.

Blackout rose at his approach, putting on his looming giant pose. One thing the damn copter could do in his sleep is manage to look big and threatening. Good, because Barricade didn't have high hopes for his acting skills.

"While you two were busy," he scowled at the sheer lameness of his dialogue, "I caught this dangerous Autobot on our perimeter." Even he had to admit this wasn't his best set-up ever. But he'd had…what? A quartercycle to come up with and execute? It would be a little cornball. But it would work. Reports didn't exactly place this Autobot as any sort of surplus in the processor department.

Starscream bit down on a laugh. "Good work, Barricade. That could have been," he gave a delicate cough, "inconvenient." Blackout started choking, which ruined his menacing posture. Starscream attempted to mask Blackout's slip by, Primus no, ad-libbing.

"Your little exploration into alien entomology," the jet said, gesturing daintily with his talons, "has caused us considerable trouble. You, in a word, little Autobot, owe us."

The yellow runt blurped. Oh, right, this was the one who couldn't talk. Well, that would remove the tedious 'bargaining for his life' stage Barricade had been so dreading. Fine. He could salvage this. "Should just kill him. Warning to the others." He shot a hot glare at Blackout, who was nearly gnawing his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud. Oh, he'd get the copter back.

//Know where you recharge,// he said on commnet to the copter.

Blackout winked down at him. //Come on over any time, Barricade. Still planning on adjusting your attitude the old fashioned way.//

Well! Barricade shivered. Didn't expect that. The jet was a shameless flirt, but the copter—either he'd suddenly gotten a PhD in come-ons, or he was dead serious. Barricade couldn't figure which was more disturbing to his peace of mind.

"We cannot kill him, Barricade," Starscream cut in, smoothly, elbowing Blackout, who had missed his cue. "The Autobots would use it to escalate the war. Three of us, killing one lone and very small and very ineffectual and very garish and very puny and very pathetic," (he kept stringing out adjectives until the Autobot flinched), "Autobot youngling."

Barricade had a hard time getting the next line out. "So, what's your idea?"

//Leader,// Starscream said over commnet.

//What?//

//The line would work better as 'what's your idea, leader'. You may throw in a complimentary adjective at your discretion.//

//How's about 'what's your idea, narcissistic space dorito with delusions of grandeur'?//

//Hmmmm, we shall perhaps just keep it as it is.// Aloud, "My idea is simply that we find a more…creative way to punish him."

"Fuck him!" Blackout chimed in, brightly. Barricade slapped his forehead. Right meaning, wrong words. Blackout's seemingly mysterious smoothness—evaporated like a mist. "I mean," the copter said, "get back from him what his stupid etymology took from us." He looked between the two of them to see if he'd salvaged his line right. "You know, basically, fuck him." He shrugged, lamely.

//Stop. Now. Or I am going to blow a gasket trying not to laugh,// Barricade commnetted.

//I suspect I have already blown one,// Starscream added. //Whatever you do after the war, Blackout, please do not act. And Barricade, do not write stories.//

//The gratitude here kills me. I gave you both good lines. Which you fucked up. Etymology. Primus. And someone here didn't get laid. I could've written myself in with the damn jet, you know?//

Blackout's eyes narrowed evilly. Aloud, "Autobot, Barricade was the most seriously injured. Do him first."

//I hate you so very, very much.//

//What? Weren't you just complaining about getting laid?//

//NOT by the Autobot!//

Bumblebee was staring at him, confused. "Ignore him," Barricade said. "Copter's got a few wingnuts loose in the processor. All that vibration from the rotors."

"No," Starscream seconded, tossing Barricade's admittedly hastily crafted script out the window after setting it on fire. "I would very much like to see this myself." The jet squatted closer to the ground. "Go on." He gestured with his talons, nudging Bumblebee closer to Barricade. The yellow bot stepped in, unsure, his eyes flicking to the module Barricade still held in his hand. And back to the rather lethal looking spines on the back of the jet's hands.

//Starscream, I am going to fucking kill you.//

//Half right, Barricade. You will come to my quarters intending on yelling at me, and we will end up interfacing. In the midst of that I am fairly confident of extracting forgiveness from you.// What the hell was this—Hit On Barricade day? First the copter, now the jet? How come this day never seemed to roll around before? The jet winked. //I can see the future, you know.// Starscream reached over and took the pulse rifle from Barricade's other hand. //Now, I should like to see the present.//

Barricade looked down at the yellow bot, swallowed hard. He did not want to do this. He figured the only bot who wanted to do this less than he did was the Autobot. The jet was supposed to go first, since the worm had infected him. Not…Barricade. Not with the way Barricade had to interface. He shifted on his feet.

The yellow mech bit his lower labial plate. Half of his processor still held charged images of Barricade. Not here in the desert sun, but on the floor, writhing with a module…pinned against a wall, forced into a hard kiss…slowly, teasingly licking a module. He wondered.

Barricade tried to jump back, but the smaller bot was too fast for him, and the yellow bot pulled his mouth to his before Barricade could manage a resistance. He involuntarily squeezed the module in his hand, causing Bee to moan, pushing his glossa hard against Barricade's mouth.

Over commnet, //Can you believe this, Blackout? Do I see Barricade being submissive to the little Autobot?//

//Sad, isn't it? All talk and no action. Seriously. It's different when it's us, because he has no choice, but with someone smaller than him….//

Barricade growled against the Autobot's mouth. He'd show them. He yanked the Autobot against him, his fingers prying under some of the armor plates, seeking the sensitive joins in the plates behind his neck, while his other hand began stroking the edges of the module. He felt the Autobot quiver against him, whining softly. The yellow bot's hands crawled all over him, at first curious, exploratory, then more sure of themselves, demanding. The bot tweaked his door wings' mountings, hard, causing Barricade to gasp, breaking the kiss.

//Oooooooo I shall remember that one. Blackout, did you know about the mountings themselves?//

//Not really. This is getting pretty educational.//

Barricade didn't like the sound of this at all. Worse when Blackout reached over and twisted his wing fairings himself.

//Whose fraggin' side are you on?!//

//The one that wants to see you get laid.//

"Agreed," Starscream said, switching to voc. "Enough delay, Autobot."

*****

Bee was…confused. Mostly at himself, though this whole situation sure seemed weird. He hated Barricade—he distinctly remembered beating the living snot out of the mech a few times—and here he was, kissing him, and…kinda turned on by it. The black armor was slick to his touch, glossy, and the silver spires of his facial plating gleamed like hot chrome. And his glossa probed the yellow 'bot's mouth more gently than he'd expected. He felt the talons of one hand probing under his armor—the small points of the claws going where his more blunted fingertips couldn't. And the other hand…had gone from an authoritative squeeze on his module to a series of feathery caresses. What was going on here? He couldn't think straight enough to figure it out.

Still, he was…plenty aroused. The memory of the twins was on the top of his cortex, but underneath it rode a swell of just pure desire. He whined, his hands clumsy on the Decepticon's hatch.

"Assist him, Barricade."

Bee noticed the Decepticon shooting Starscream a vile look, but he opened his hatch, frowning. Bee was a little shocked to see how eagerly he grabbed for the 'con's module. This was the enemy. But…the enemy was turning him on, his face now buried in Bee's throat, glossa probing at the throat's sensitive cabling. He plugged the 'con's module into his port with a shiver at the sheer audacity and wrongness of what he was doing, even while part of his memory told him he had had the 'con before.

And that…somehow, Barricade was different.

All further thought on that note ended at the hard pulse of the 'con's datastream against his sensornet. Already keyed up, Bee's knee stabilizers quivered. Barricade braced him against his chassis, lowering him to the ground.

Bee expected the 'con to lay down with him. On him. Near him. Something like that. Even the twins had been all over him. But Barricade dropped to the ground next to him, staying almost his entire connector-cable's distance away. Bee reached out, his hands desperate to touch the other mech. The datastream's rising pulse was driving him crazy, and his own module throbbed in the 'con's hands, beginning to hurt.

*****

//Are you going to?// Blackout's voice.

//Haven't decided yet.//

//Obviously.// Starscream, showing again his leadership qualities of sarcasm.

//What do you think I should do?//

//It'd hurt him more if you didn't. Mess with his head though if you did it. Pretty sure he's been thinking about it.//

//What makes you sure?//

//Primus, Barricade, everyone who's ever done it with you thinks about it. So it's gotta be in his memories somewhere. It's ridiculously hot.// Barricade blinked, stunned. Hot? Really? He thought it was just a perversion they tolerated.

//Blackout is right, Barricade. It is a…unique experience.// The jet reached over and idly spun one of Barricade's upper tires, smirking while the smaller mech moaned, his hand tightening over the module. //We shall make it worth your while.//

Peer pressure sucked. Especially peer pressure that involved that kind of bribe. Still, if he was going to perv out the 'bot, he'd better do it right. Bee was already writhing on the dirt, his vocalizer blurping weakly to Barricade's datastream rhythm. Barricade held up the module, and, once he was certain he had the bot's attention, slowly licked his way up the length.

The Autobot groaned, his hands clutching fistfuls of dirt. Barricade winked, and licked a spiral around the module this time, allowing his glossa to cling to the end in a tight seal, giving a firm squeeze before he released it. The bot spasmed on the ground, whining. Frag it: he'd done this to Megatron. He could handle one puny Autobot.

Barricade spiralled the length of his glossa down the module, tweaking the inner node. Then, while the bot watched, he tucked the thing in his mouth. Give the Autobot something that would ruin regular interfacing for him forever. He squeezed the module just out of synch with his own datastream, making it impossible for the bot to come into synchrony. He, however, had no such competition, and, with a groan in his throat that seemed to excite the Autobot, he overloaded into the Autobot, one hand clutching the 'bot's thigh. He squeezed his glossa hard, to hold the module during his fadeout. The bot's turn. If he was going to do this right. Barricade rubbed his glossa along the module, and the module along his mouth, picking a nice even beat. The 'bot writhed on the ground, pawing at Barricade, but afraid to touch him. With a metallic shriek, the small bot overloaded. Barricade tasted the rush of cool fluid in his mouth. Yuck. Autobot. It did not taste the same at all.

Swallow it anyway, he told himself. Just energon. And then, no…. He leaned forward, module still in his mouth, and kissed the Autobot. The bot froze, feeling his own connectors, his own module, and his own energon as Barricade thrust it into his mouth, unspooling his glossa as he went.

He flopped onto his back, disconnecting his module from the stunned Autobot, whose own module dropped to his lap in surprise.

//Blech,// he said over commnet. He felt a shadow fall over him—Starscream, who tilted his head back into a kiss, tasting the remains of the Autobot's energon in his mouth with his fast, poking glossa.

//You are right,// Starscream said over commnet, mouth still locked on Barricade's, //That is unpleasant.// Barricade expected the jet to pull away, but Starscream bent further toward him, one long talon drifting to his wing fairings. //But it was impossibly arousing to watch.//

*****

Bee sat, numb. What the frag was happening? Had…Barricade…just…? Primus it had been just like he remembered. Except those weren't his memories. Whose were they? He blinked, picking his module out of the dirt. In front of him the enormous Seeker was pawing at Barricade, long talons tracing light, teasing lines around the armor plates. Enough to start the greenlights marching up Bee's module just watching.

No, this was sick. They were the enemy. What the hell was he thinking? How would he explain to anyone what just happened when he wasn't even sure what in the holy Spark was going on himself? And how could he explain, even to himself, how much watching Barricade moan and writhe under Starscream was turning him on? They'd call him a glitch. Bent.

He wasn't the only one watching Barricade and Starscream. The copter was watching with keen interest, but the yellow mech caught his eye when he moved. His eyes traveled up the copter—twice his height.

"Hey there, little guy," Blackout said. "My turn."

Bumblebee's panicked brain sent him unhelpful images tinged by lust—the copter looming over him, the pounding throb of a datastream, the copter's body hard against him. But not him. Someone much, much bigger. Almost as tall as the copter himself.

"Let me explain something to you, 'bot." Blackout settled himself on the ground next to Bee. This maybe wasn't so awful: did the 'con just want to talk? He certainly didn't seem to want to tear his eyes off the jet and Barricade, who was thrashing as the jet toyed with his drivetrain tires. He heard Barricade's muffled curses, and what seemed like laughter from the jet. Bee blurped assent at Blackout. "Right. See, that worm you found. You remember that? You know it's been causing all sorts of hell. Your fraggin' leader gave it to Starscream, and Starscream hurt the hell out of Barricade with it. Which is, we think, at least partially your fault." Bee had a flash of memory: Barricade, writhing, screeching, on the floor. He? Had his worm done that? "Damn near lost my arm, too," the copter tilted his head, showing shiny-new mesh energon hoses down his left side. "Kind of your fault. Figure least you could do is…you know, make up for it. Seeing as you're having some effects yourself."

Bee tilted his head. He must not be understanding what Blackout was saying. He was supposed to…what?

Blackout shrugged. "We like to think win-win."

Bee turned back to Barricade and Starscream. The smaller mech was trying to scramble away, like a crabwalk, from the Seeker, who crouched like a cat ready to pounce. Barricade turned, and the jet lunged, playfully snatching one foot, and dragging Barricade back toward him. The smaller mech reached a hand desperately to Blackout, howlingly entreating help.

"Ha! You're on your own," Blackout muttered, aloud. "We have our own project for you." Bee wondered what that meant. Normally, he'd presume it was bad—but Barricade didn't seem to be getting maimed. More like…tickled. A loud metallic squeal: Starscream was licking the smaller mech's trapped foot and ankle. Blackout grinned down at Bee, "Barricade's got intimacy issues."

Blackout suddenly didn't seem so scary. He seemed kind of…friendly. And Bee had flashes of memory about him he didn't know were true or not. Something kind of quivery in a maintenance room. And…had the copter really meant he should…? Would it be that bad? He was still frisky even after Barricade. After the twins even. Would it be different with a much bigger mech? Suddenly the copter's rotors, splayed on the sand behind him, looked appealing. Tempting, the way they twitched sometimes. Bee remembered Starscream licking his way up one rotor. He reached to touch it.

Blackout twitched, his ventilation catching. He froze, waiting to see what the yellow Autobot would do next. Bee continued his exploration, tracing a line up the inner side of the blade, as high as he could reach—almost to the mount. The copter shuddered.

//Uhhhh, guys? I think the yellow one is making a move on me.//

//So? You want an award? Most Desirable Decepticon?// Barricade's sarcasm was cut off by another audible groan as Starscream nipped his way up the back of his leg, pressing Barricade belly first into the ground with one splayed hand.

//A little help, maybe?// Blackout whimpered as the Autobot's hands fell to his shoulder armor, tracing the plates in long, slow lines.

//Alas, Blackout,// Starscream said, //Barricade is unable to assist you as I have him in a compromising situation and he has not yet finished compromising.// Another squirming squeal from the smaller mech. //But I am confident you can fend off his vicious attack on your own. Or…not.//

//Starscream, I am gonna—ohhhhhhhOOOOH!// Well, there went any hope of help from Barricade. Poor little guy didn't stand a chance against a determined Seeker.

On my own, Blackout thought. Typical. Way to get your battle buddy's back, guys. But he had to admit, the yellow 'bot's exploratory touches were…seriously. They were driving him crazy. Light and feathery, like Bee was afraid he'd break. "Look here," he turned to say to the Autobot.

The aggressive little bug grabbed his face as he turned, and pulled him into a kiss, his other hand reaching for the rotor mount. Blackout whimpered against the Autobot's mouth. This was seriously weird. But, watching Starscream and Barricade had certainly had an effect on his own sensor net and all that rotor touching hadn't helped. His hands came up to the yellow bot's shoulders, brushing his wing fairings. The bot quivered. Blackout's hands continued his exploration.

Bee shocked upright as Blackout brushed against his ankle tires. No one had ever done THAT before. The copter grinned—an unsettling expression on his facial armor—and bumped Bee flat onto the ground with the back of one hand, snatching both of the ankles up from under him. Blackout toyed with the tires, spinning them in their mountings, first slow, then fast, enjoying Bee thrash on the ground. "Teach YOU to touch a copter's rotors," he muttered. "Seriously. Get yourself in all kinds of trouble doing that, Autobot."

Bee squealed, flailing his limbs as Blackout bent over to nip the rubber of one tire. One of Blackout's rotors flopped forward over his shoulder. Bee seized it, frantic. The copter jerked upright, eyes ablaze with…not anger.

"Just warned you about that. You are just asking for it, Autobot."

Bee dropped the rotor, grabbing instead for the .50 cal on the copter's chest armor.

"Yeeeeowch! Why you little…." Blackout flinched back. Didn't the bot know you didn't go around grabbing another mech's gun like that? Sensitive. Seriously. Especially after Starscream had done…that…thing…. He flattened Bee with one hand. "Apologize. That fraggin' hurt."

The yellow Autobot stared up at him, blankly. "Seriously," Blackout said, pointing to his chest gun. "No touch! Bad!" He wagged his finger in Bee's face to make his point. "Bad Autobot!"

//Of course they are bad, Blackout.// Starscream said, blithely. //That is why they are the enemy.//

//You're my fraggin' enemy, jet,// Barricade snarled.

//But I am not bad, Barricade.// Starscream said, coyly, //I am good. I am very, very, VERY good.// Blackout didn't see what Starscream did, but the growling moan from Barricade sure made him sorry he missed it. //If your Autobot is being naughty, Blackout, you should discipline it.//

//Like to discipline you,// Barricade muttered.

//You are welcome to try at any time.//

Blackout could hear the catlike smirk. //Count me in,// Blackout said. //On Barricade's side.//

//I shall tremble in fear.//

//You'll tremble in something, all right.// Blackout turned back to the naughty Autobot. He wagged his finger, admonishing. "Don't touch that!"

Bee reached up and snatched at Blackout's fingers, drawing one into his mouth, glossa exploring Blackout's ridged finger eagerly. The copter quivered. "Don't start what you can't finish, rollerskate," he growled. In response, the yellow 'bot reached to open the copter's interface hatch, his hand eager on the module. Blackout squirmed. Somehow this wasn't how it was supposed to go down. He was easily twice the 'bot's size and more than three times his weight. How was it the yellow mech was having his way with him? He groaned as the 'bot coupled his module into the access port, the interior node lighting up happily.

Bee approached him with his own module, pausing while one of his smaller fingers traced a long slow series of circles on the sealing collar of Blackout's own port. Blackout whimpered, frozen on his hands and knee-struts, quivering as the Autobot connected. Blackout's stronger pulse took lead, his rotors starting to flare in time. The yellow bot beneath him began exploring into his neck armor and between his chest plates with the same maddeningly light touches, tracing cables, teasing the hypersensitive undersides of armor plates. Blackout cried out, his arm servos jumping locked-straight, feeling the Autobot trip into overload underneath him.

Blackout faded in, the small yellow bot still prone underneath him. He focussed his optics on the bot, who reached, slowly, teasingly, and with a light finger, traced the barrel of the gun. Blackout groaned.

This was weird-hot. Seriously.

*****

Barricade had decided that sometimes surrender was the better part of valor. He didn't think there was a handspan on his frame that the jet hadn't teased with his talons or glossa.

"Now, Barricade," Starscream said, triumphantly, bracing him under the reverse joint in his leg. "I have you at my mercy, which you should begin to beg to be infinite."

"In your fraggin' recharge."

"Defiant to the last, little droneling?" He laughed softly as Barricade bridled at the name. "I think it is time once again for you to beg."

"Already did this one, with the fraggin' worm." Barricade shook his head, trying to clear the creeping memory of Starscream, stalking him, menacingly. Not like today. Today the jet had been taken over by the post-coital giddies.

The jet's eyes clouded over for a moment—he seemed to have trouble remembering what he'd done under the worm's influence. After a pause, he bent over Barricade's audio. "Ah. That is precisely why we should do it again. Neither of us enjoyed that."

"Right. Like I'm going to enjoy…whatever humiliation you're going to get from me this time? Last time you made me sing the theme song to _Seeker Cadets_ in the middle of the maintenance bay."

"Ah! Now THAT I do remember. Alas, I shall have to think of something else. Your singing voice is horrible." He squinted down at Barricade appraisingly. "What shall I have you do?"

"Already made me do the Autobot." Barricade squirmed under the Seeker's leg, trying to free at least one of his hands. His wrist tires got jammed in the small space.

"True," the jet mused, tapping his chin with one long talon. With his other, he idly stroked across Barricade's chassis, teasing the headlamps, feathering over the grill. Barricade's ventilators hitched. "And I suppose that makes us even: You made me do the xeno."

"Oh, you wanted to do that. And I only made you kiss her."

"No matter," The jet waved off his objections, airily. "I have thought of it." He shifted his weight, letting Barricade free one arm. Just enough for the jet to click open his interface hatch. The jet bent over, his cockpit grazing Barricade's knee. "I want an engine rub. With wings."

"Ask the copter. He'd do it for you for free. Probably get laid, too."

"First, Barricade, his hands are too large. Second, you are also doing it for free. And third," he plugged Barricade's pinging module into his access hatch, "you are also getting laid."

*****

Starscream growled and threw himself on the yellow Autobot, pushing Blackout, who had been stupefied by the 'bot's exploration of his armor plating, aside. The jet snatched up the 'bot and fired his jets, spinning with his captive into the air.

A slightly wobbly Barricade meandered up to Blackout, who pushed himself up to sitting. "Do I want to know what that's all about?" the copter said, squinting into the afternoon sun.

Barricade shrugged. "Either wants to scare the coolant out of the 'bot or, more likely, he's just getting his engines dirty to make more work for me."

"He'll be back?"

"Oh yeah. I had to promise him an engine rub. He won't miss out on that."

"Really?" The copter's eyes glinted. "Want some help with that?"

"Was SO hoping you'd ask, copter."

A long moment—the jet flew a dizzying display of barrel rolls and stalls. Faintly, they could hear an electronic whine, like a scream, drifting through the thin air. "Hey, Barricade?"

"Yeah?"

"That was weird."

Barricade grinned. "Seriously," he teased.

****

Bee squealed. This was either the most exciting or terrifying moment of his life. The other two had been…weird. Starscream, though, he was fraggin' scary. Sure, he may have been pouncing on Barricade as a joke, but suddenly, at a few hundred feet altitude and cruising faster than Bee's eyes could calculate, nothing seemed very funny. If the jet released his hands right now…. Bee found himself clutching at the Decepticon's arms. Not…afraid. Okay, frankly terrified. But…maybe the 'con didn't have to know that.

The jet finally came in for a landing, swinging his long legs under him, leg servos bouncing to take the sudden weight. Blackout and Barricade turned to watch as he strode toward them, the Autobot's legs dangling limply from his arms.

Barricade knew what was going on—the jet had taken his module, holding off on his own. Right now, the jet's sensor net was probably red-pinging him with low level alarms. Which he was taking out on the Autobot.

Starscream flung the yellow bot to the desert floor with a gesture of contempt. All playfulness seemed gone. He dropped to his knees, landing one against the Autobot's chassis. The two other 'cons noticed how careful he was to drop most of his weight on his other leg, merely jouncing against the bot's slight frame with his knee.

"Now, Autobot," he hissed, his eyes slitted and red. "It is my turn."

//Oooh, Starscream,// Blackout said, //This is totally working for me.//

//You think so?// the jet commnetted back. //How effective is this?// He flashed one hand in front of the Autobot's face, flexing the barbs so that they glinted in the sun. The Autobot's eyes tracked the glints with undisguised alarm. He traced one against the yellow bot's jaw, the metal squealing against the bot's paint. He rested another talon under Bee's chin.

//Knife play,// Barricade commented. //Very sexy.//

Starscream turned to where they stood, looking over his shoulder. //Sexy? Really?//

//I think so,// Blackout chimed in. //Not that I'm into that kind of thing, but…well…maybe?//

The jet paused, evaluating the spectacle of his hand, flexing the barbs in the sunlight. //It is…eye catching.//

//Uh…your prey is trying to escape, speaking of eye-catching.// Barricade said. He leaned back against the copter's hip, arms folded across his chassis.

//'He will have even less success than you,// Starscream said, airily. He pinned the twisting Autobot down, driving one hand into the ground up to the end of the barbs, his knuckles acting like a staple, pinning the bot to the ground. "Going somewhere?" He leaned closer. "You do NOT try to escape, Autobot filth. You do not move without my permission. Do you understand?" He pressed his knuckles down. The yellow bot squealed, nodding desperately, barely daring to ventilate.

//Primus I don't know whether to laugh or to be turned on.//

//Narrow-minded, Barricade: I'm managing both.//

//Will you two stop your commentary? You are ruining my masterful performance.//

Barricade rolled all four of his eyes at Blackout. //Ooooooh, let's you and I just shut up and watch the master at work.//

//That is more like it,// the jet said. "NOW," he said to the yellow 'bot. "We have had our fun. However, now you must pay." Bee trembled, his eyes quivering. All thoughts of how he was going to explain this to the others had been pushed out of his processor by the very very solid certainty that the jet was going to kill him. Starscream's eyes spiralled in, bright red and malevolent. He made a strange noise, which caused Bee to press himself further back into the hard earth.

*****

//Kind of fuck it up when you start laughing, you know, O masterful performer,// Barricade said, mildly. //Do I need to come over and give you some more hints how to dominate someone?//

//You speak very boldly for a grounder who owes me an engine rub. And who knows all the words to the _Seeker Cadets_ theme song.//

Blackout snorted. //I remember that! 'Flying high above the ion storm…!' //

//Oh shut the frag up, the two of you!//

//Come on! I don't remember how the rest of it goes!//

//Blackout, if you get that fragging theme song stuck in my processor AGAIN, you will have trouble such as you have never seen before.//

//Empty, empty promises, Barricade.//

Starscream snickered, and started humming.

//Primus on an oyster cracker! Would you STOP THAT?!//

//I am merely waiting for my additional instruction on how to dominate someone.//

Barricade set his shoulders impatiently. "Really," he said aloud. "Here's how you do it." He knelt over the yellow mech. "Remember me? Huh?" he pushed the jet's hand away from the Autobot's throat, straddling the yellow bot's chest, pinning Bee's head between his thighs. He grinned down over his body at Bee's prone form. "Think you're done with me, do you?" The smile flickered off: Barricade backhanded the yellow mech. Not hard—just enough to unfocus those dopey blue eyes for a klik.

Starscream's hand traced a line down Barricade's back. Barricade turned to glare at the jet, but found the jet's mouth on his.

//Kind of ruining the effect, Starscream.//

//I am sorry, Barricade, but you are so impossibly hot when you get aggressive. I had forgotten.// Barricade quivered again. What was today? Freak Out Barricade Day? Opposite Day? Normally he couldn't get a mech to look at him sideways, and now both Blackout and Starscream were coming on to him? Blackout was right: WEIRD.

//Fine,// Barricade said, leaning back along the bot's body, his head resting on Starscream's wrist. //You like aggressive? Kiss the yellow freak.// The jet leaned over him, the hand he wasn't pinning the Autobot down with flat on the ground by his shoulder. Bee tried to squirm away, thrashing his head from side to side, but eventually gave in, a small moan bubbling in his throat. Barricade heard a ping by his audio: the Autobot's module again. Already. Was anyone NOT attracted to the damn jet? For about the thousandth time in his life, Barricade wondered what it was with the Seeker's mysterious attractive powers.

Barricade reached for the Autobot's module. Starscream lifted up obligingly. //Want to really spin him up?//

//Oh yes,// Starscream said. //Do it.//

//A little tease first.// Barricade gave the module a long, lingering spiral lick with his glossa, then held it up to the jet.

//You truly are a pervert, Barricade,//' the jet said, but his voice was envious. He mimicked Barricade's teasing lick at the 'bot's module. Beneath him, Barricade felt the Autobot tremble with desire. The module pinged in his hand.

//Ready to go from 'pervert' to 'depraved'?//

//I'm ready to see this, for what it's worth,// Blackout chimed in. He'd settled on the ground to watch.

//Watch and learn, copter.// Barricade licked showily at the module again, then pulled Starscream closer, their glossas tangling over the Autobot's module. Bee quivered, moaning, transfixed on the spectacle. The 'con he hated most and the one who still managed to scare his lubricant dry…doing…this….to his module. His optics rolled back, overwhelmed.

//Wooof,// Blackout said, levering to his feet. //Uhhh, copter's going to go take a walk…or something….and think about…something. Seriously,//

Barricade laughed against Starscream's mouth. The Autobot writhed as they teased his node, pinned hands trying desperately to wriggle free. //I think we'll have to do this to Blackout some time.// He kind of shocked himself, speaking so easily of getting another chance with both of them. Even more shocked by the jet's easily accepting answer.

//I think you are correct, Barricade. His reaction will be…entertaining.//

//Ahem! Commnet still open? Seriously. Trying to cool down here.// Being aroused got to be very uncomfortable for a mech, especially as there was no way, by oneself, to release the pressure.

//You, at least, have that option. And we won't do this to you.// Barricade reached behind him, plugging the module into the 'bot's own access port. Bee quivered in time to his own datastream, as his systems forced an overload.

"You are wicked," Starscream murmured in Barricade's audio. "But he is mine now." Reluctantly, Barricade pushed himself off the 'bot's chest, retreating to watch the jet take the 'bot's module in his dangerous looking hand. Bending lower, the jet's bronze glossa circled the access port. Bee bucked, a high whine in his vocalizer. Starscream prodded gently at the collar, causing the Autobot to twitch, bodily, in time to his light probes.

'I'm…uh…I'm going to go find Blackout,' Barricade said, suddenly. Starscream smirked. He looked up over the 'bot's body, optics half-lidded, and with one last lick that took in both module and access port, he shifted to plug his own module in. The 'bot gasped, shivered, but the 'con didn't plug in his module.

*****

"Your turn," the jet smiled, viciously. He licked the module, leaning over, extending the gesture into a kiss. Bee felt his own module between their mouths. He shivered. Oh Primus this felt so good. The other Autobots were fine, but…they were so pure and decent and considerate and nice and there was just something about his helplessness and the 'con's…perviness that was really getting him off. It was like with the twins, only about ten times pervier: The twins never pulled a weapon on him. For one thing.

The jet relented and plugged Bee's module in, giving his own sigh of satisfaction. Bee squirmed expectantly. This was…just…who the hell could he tell? Who would believe him? Oh yeah, sure. Yes, sir, Optimus, I was driving across the desert and got jumped by three 'cons…and…we interfaced. A LOT. They'd think he had heatstroke. At the very least Ratchet would run a full check on his processor to locate the malfunction.

What was his malfunction, anyway? This was STARSCREAM. Big, vicious, terrifying, and…whimpering with pleasure? Bee felt his overload surge towards his sensor net. He squirmed in anticipation and…yelped in frustration as Starscream coolly disconnected his module. The jet braced himself, and overloaded against Bee's net with a soft moan.

Bee wriggled one hand free, clawing for his module.

"Oh no, Autobot. Remember. We are punishing you. You must feel punished." The jet squeezed the end of Bee's module with his glossa. "Do you feel punished yet?"

Bee squirmed, nodding affirmatively.

"YOU are not fit to judge," the jet snarled, suddenly, his eyes glaring red, pressing down with his knuckles. Bee's optics widened in fear. Why had he thought the 'con was hot? He was crazy! The 'con was going to kill him! He wished the copter was here instead. He was big, but nowhere near as scary. Worst thing the copter had called him was a 'rollerskate'. "I will tell you," Starscream murmured, "when you have been sufficiently punished." He prodded Bee's mouth with the end of Bee's own module. "Come on, now," he said, his voice suddenly soft and teasing, "you know you want to…." He flicked the connector cables, causing Bee to gasp. Bee felt his module's tip against his glossa and moaned. This was just so totally wrong…and so totally turning him on. His eyes flickered closed again, whimpering.

"I think," the 'con said, his voice dangerously low, "you may have been punished sufficiently." As quick as that, the module got reseated into Starscream's port. And suddenly Bee figured it out: the 'con had been buying time while his module reset so he could overload again. Devious, deceptive! Oh, wait, that's right. Decepticon. It all made perfect sense now.

Still, it was a trick he filed away to try. Those twins thought they knew everything, huh? WRONG.

The delay, the tease, brought his second overload crashing down upon him like a hailstorm. He flailed his trapped limbs, howling incoherently through his vocalizer. The jet's own overload washed through him again.

*****

A distant roar. "Oh," Starscream said to himself. "It appears Barricade has found Blackout." He smirked. The yellow bot had finally, in their delay, found himself unable to greenlight his module. What choice had the jet had other than to have him recharge? A while later, the others returned in Blackout, Barricade's legs dangling out of the copter's open door.

"What have we here? Did you kill him?" Barricade hopped out of Blackout and crossed over to inspect the curled up yellow form.

"Is it possible to overload someone to death? If so, possibly." Starscream preened. "I am finished with him. But I wanted to verify with you before I let him go."

"Huh," Blackout said. "Something I'm not liking here."

"What? That the 'bot totally dommed you?"

Blackout frowned. "No. I mean, seriously. We just let him go? He rolls back to base and…it's like nothing happened. I don't know about you, but…not quite satisfying to me. You know? If he can like just pretend it never happened and stuff."

"Blackout, in that mass of incoherence, I believe you have a point. It is unsatisfactory that the Autobot should be able to ignore this very…educational…incident in his life."

"So…what you're looking for is some way he can't deny what happened?" They nodded. Barricade's eyes glinted.

*****

"Where did you say you found him?" Optimus said, over comm.

"Police impound yard," Sunstreaker said. "With a Denver boot. Unable to transform. But that's not the most…bizarre part."

"Which is?"

"Well, for one thing, he was tied in a purple ribbon. In a big, floppy bow. When I cut it off him, he had a message on his roof."

"Message?" Optimus's heart sank.

"It makes no sense at all, Optimus, honestly. I have even asked the human police if they could interpret it. They suggest that maybe it is some gang-related code."

"What's the message?"

"This will make no sense to you, but it reads 'Rollerskate, thanks for the memories. Keep your worms to yourself though next time. XOXO S/B/B'. Any idea what that means?"

"Oh…dear."


	11. Tactical Control

**Tactical Control**

Prowl stalked the corridor silently. He slipped by most mech unnoticed as he kept to the shadows. He had left Prime recharging soundly on his berth, not wanting to struggle explaining his actions. Prime had been infected before, he had been the first, he would recognise the signs.

The parasite embedded in his head had taken over more of his mind. Prowl felt foggy, his actions felt almost as if he was in a trance. He could barely even form coherent thoughts as the parasite threatened to completely overwhelm him. This lack of control terrified Prowl, he was well aware of the parasite's intentions to find and kill Ratchet and dispose of his work to develop a cure for this affliction.

He approached the med bay only to be met with bustling chaos.

"What's going on?" He asked as Ironhide appeared.

"Sunstreaker's found Bumblebee. He thinks something is wrong, mentioned something about a ribbon…"

"A ribbon?"

"I don't know." Ironhide shrugged. "Ratchet's checking him out now in his own quarters. Prime has ordered everyone else to be confined to quarters, he thinks the infection is spreading. I was just about to get the ones in the med bay."

Prowl paused, he felt the parasite formulating a plan. "Would you like a hand with moving the others?"

Ironhide nodded curtly, grateful for the offer. "They have to be carried, Ratchet has sedated them so they don't try to infect anyone else."

"Wise." Prowl muttered.

They entered the med bay. Ironhide hesitated as he glanced at the creature in its secure container. "What I don't understand is… if it's in there then how the frag did all these get infected?"

Ironhide registered a faint growl behind him, turning he was greeted by a snarl from the tactician, his optics widened in surprise. "Prowl… what the…?"

Ironhide crashed to the ground as Prowl took out his legs with one swift move.

"Gaaahhh… what's gotten into you?!"

Prowl planted himself firmly over Ironhide's waist, pressing his weight against the heavily armoured weapons specialist.

"You know what the human's say about curiosity…" He purred seductively as Ironhide squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. "This is only wrong… if you resist me…" He whispered. Ironhide's optics widened as he recognised the words that Prime has spoken to him right before….

"You!... You've infected everyone! Prowl you've got to stop… Ratchet can help…"

Prowl straightened examining his frame as if seeing it for the first time. "Prowl's not here right now." He smirked coldly. "And I have use for you."

"Nooo!!" Ironhide yelled as Prowl forced him into a kiss. The slighter tactician was surprisingly strong as he pinned Ironhide's arms above his head. The weapons specialist groaned against his mouth, painful retching sounded in Prowl's throat, Ironhide jerked forcefully. Prowl ripped away his interface hatch cover and mercilessly plugged in his module, Ironhide roared with defiance as Prowl growled and shifted his weight onto Ironhide's spark chamber, refusing to release the kiss. His hands grabbed either side of Ironhide's head gripping tightly.

Ironhide bucked and twisted as Prowl's data stream assaulted his interface port, he tried desperately to throw the determined mech off him. His hands clawed and scraped Prowl's armour, causing him to hiss as he tore at his back plates, his legs thrashing as Prowl's overload tore through him driving him into a painful spasm as the infected energon filled his port.

He moaned pitifully into Prowl's mouth as he felt his glossa push against his, the overload forcing his mouth wider as he gasped. The retching sound filled his audios as Prowl's body tensed and locked above him before lurching violently. Ironhide roared as the slimy wetness of a parasite forced its way into his mouth. He gagged and choked as it slid down his throat. His tanks lurched as the need to purge them overwhelmed him. Pain and discomfort and a horrible bloated feeling washed over him. Prowl released his helm, leaving him on the floor in a pool of fluid, retching violently.

"You slaggin'… ack….glitch..hea…urrgghh.." He spluttered and purged his tanks. Prowl ignored him instead gathering the serum that Ratchet had formulated. Ironhide clawed at his ankles as Prowl drew his weapon. He fired two shots, obliterating Ratchet's work console in a shower of sparks. Stepping over Ironhide's shuddering frame, landing a sharp kick to his head as he clutched his leg, he headed to the container, opening it he allowed a couple of drops of his neurotoxin to drip onto the prone creature. It fizzed and squealed as a yellow cloud of smoke spurted out. Its innards gushed out and it twitched once more and fell silent.

"Just what the frag is going on here?!" Ratchet barked. He stared at Ironhide crouched on all fours, weakly reaching for him before he off loaded once more onto the floor. He looked up at Prowl who snarled angrily.

"I was beginning to suspect as much when Prime reported symptoms and I detected your neurotoxin in his energon." He took a step forward, halting when Prowl drew a small curved blade.

"Prowl let me help you…your neurotoxin is the key to stopping the parasite…"

Ratchet held out his arms and moved slowly, he could tell that Prowl was fighting back in his head, one of his optics twitched. Ratchet lunged for his EMP stunner, Prowl was too fast for him. Ratchet cried out as a strong force punched into his chest sending him flying into a berth. Prowl grabbed at him swiping wide with the sharp blade.

"Aaarggghh!!" Ratchet bellowed as the blade cut through a number of his neural wires in his neck and nicked his main energon line. He stumbled clutching at his throat as energon poured out onto his frame, seeping through his fingers. His optics spiralled outward in fear as Prowl's arm was raised for the killing blow. A shot rang out and Ratchet flinched as parts of Prowl's armour plating blasted outward showering him with shards of metal.

The tactician shrieked, stumbling forward, dropping his weapon. He clutched at the gaping wound in his chest spinning round to glare at Ironhide whose cannon was still whirring, confusion briefly flashing over his face.

Prowl fled the med bay. Pain fogging his sensor net.

'They'll find you, they'll stop you… what ever it takes…' Prowl's thoughts whispered to the creature.

_//No… must survive… must continue… they will not harm one of their own.//_

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.'

****

The creature intended to flee the base. He ran almost blindly as Prowl took advantage of the pain by trying to take back control of his body. He turned a corner and ran straight into Bumblebee. Bumblebee's jaw dropped at the sight of Prowl's wounds and the unfamiliar look of panic in his optics.

"Bumblebee you're ok." Prowl's optics moved over the purple paint staining Bumblebee's frame, Bumblebee followed his gaze and pressed his arms together revealing the word 'rollerskate' on his arm fairings. He shrugged sheepishly as Prowl mouthed the word rollerskate in confusion.

Shaking his head Prowl continued frantically. "Everyone's infected… I have the cure, we must get away from Ratchet, the creature inside him is trying to kill me, it wants to stop me from using the cure." Prowl gasped energon dripping from his wound. "Help me… we need to get off the base… so I can think of a plan to administer the antidote." He lied effortlessly as Ratchet's shouts could be heard approaching. Bumblebee grabbed Prowl's wrist and sprinting led him off the base, taking him out onto the rocky desert. Shots rang out as they raced from the angry Ratchet.

Transforming Bumblebee sped off Prowl followed, his alt mode keeping up easily with Bee's sportier form. Bumblebee skidded to a halt and headed into a rocky cave, Prowl followed. Before Bumblebee could stop him he turned and fired at the entrance, which crumbled around them blocking them in.

Bumblebee whined as Prowl turned to face him, his optics slightly glazed. He'd seen that look before. Prowl leered at him coldly as Bumblebee took a step back.

_: Prowl don't make me do this please…: _He sub voc'd as he aimed his weapon. Prowl made a strange noise in the back of his throat and lunged. Bumblebee bleeped harshly firing his weapon into Prowl's already gaping wound.

The black and white mech staggered back, his face a picture of shock, he dropped to his knees. His air intakes increased sharply, a gargled sound catching in his throat as he fell back. "Bee… help… me…"

Bumblebee kneeled worriedly by his side.

"The pain… uunngghh… emotion overwhelms… the creature… you must… stop me… please…."

Bumblebee stared at him incredulously as Prowl gripped Bumblebee's weapon pointing it at his own chest. He shook his head and a knowing smile crossed his face.

_:Any emotion?:_

Prowl nodded weakly as he felt the creature taking control again.

_:I'm going to help you:_

"No… Bee… you'll get infect… oohhhh..mmm…" Prowl blinked as his words were caught in a moan. He glanced at Bumblebee who smirked as he spun his tires on his legs, Prowl jerked and Bumblebee gripped tighter. Prowl moaned at the intense touch his mouth parted as arousal built up across his sensor net. His hand reached up to try and push Bee away, Bumblebee merely pinned his arms down firmly as his other hand stroked up the inside of Prowl's legs. This illicited a strangled groan from the tactician.

Bumblebee released his arms, climbing on top of Prowl's frame he pressed his mouth shyly against Prowl's parted labia plating.

_:Don't worry…will help until Ratchet can get here…:_ He sub voc'd as he felt Prowl resist.

Determined to get his own way Bee pushed his glossa into Prowl's mouth, caressing the warm plating, entwining his glossa. He was going to use what the 'cons had shown him, in an effort to keep Prowl in control of his senses.

His hand spun another of his tires. Prowl groaned and twisted into the touch, his arousal rising clouding his senses. Bee bleeped his own arousal teasing him as he watched Prowl react to his seduction. The tactician's optics were shuttered his mouth parted slightly as he exhaled rapidly, his door wings twitching.

'Primus he's hot like this.' Bee thought to himself. He moved his hand to Prowl's interface hatch removing the cover swiftly. Prowl arched into his hand lifting his door wings off the floor. Bee grabbed one firmly.

"Oh Primus… " Prowl whimpered, his cooling system coming on line. Bumblebee felt the tactician's hands returning the favour, Bee squeaked a little as Prowl sat up and leaned into him, his helm resting on his shoulder as his frame shuddered with excitement.

Bumblebee uttered a digitised sounding growl and pushed Prowl to the ground, pinning him down. He took hold of the SIC's pinging, green lit module, releasing his own from his ready interface port.

Prowl clawed at the ground as Bumblebee plugged his own module into his port. He mewed softly his hips bucking upwards responding to Bee's data stream. Bee took Prowl's module and wrapped his glossa around it squeezing in response to Prowl's pulsing, eager data stream.

The tactician groaned loudly as he felt Bee's mouth close around his module. The tinglings of overload washed through him, building. His legs thrashed as Bee kept him pinned, his cool blue optics watching him.

"Uunngghh… Bee.. no stop… gaaaaAAAHHH!!" Prowl's head snapped back as overload slammed through his trembling frame. On lining his optics he glanced down at Bee who grinned slyly at him. Prowl looked at the stain of blue energon on his leg, staining Bee's yellow frame, dripping onto the rock. Bee bleeped he had pulled away just in time.

His module continued pulsing into Prowl's spasming port. Another overload crashed through him as Bee's energon burst into his port, waves of ecstasy flooded his sensor net. Prowl collapsed onto his back gasping. Feeling for the first time in full control of his cortex. He moaned, his voice at a higher pitch than usual causing Bee to chuckle.

Bee's module remained in Prowl's port, he stroked Prowl's module gently earning a string of colourful language from the black and white mech. He toyed with him playfully until his own module pinged him ready again. He seated himself on Prowl's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist pulling Prowl flush to him. He brought Prowl's module up to his mouth and teased it with his flicking glossa.

"Oh.. frag…" Prowl breathed unable to take his optics off Bee's mouth embracing his module. He felt Bee's hand pressing the back of his helm pulling him into a kiss, Prowl lost all focus as their glossa intertwined around his steadily pulsing module.

Bee pushed him back sharply as Prowl overloaded hard again, his entire frame locking straight with intense pleasure. His energon ran over Bee's fingers trickling down the connector cables earning a whimper of delight. Bee ran his coated fingers over Prowl's mouth pushing them inside feeling the deep vibrations of Prowl's groan as he tasted his own arousal.

Bee's datastream assaulted Prowl's port pulsing hard and fast, relentless persistent. Prowl arched painfully clutching desperately at Bee's armour as his screams of a fourth overload reverberated around the cave. Bee tensed and jerked as his own overload pulsed hard through his module, sending intense, pleasurable spasms shuddering through his frame.

He felt Prowl go limp in his arms. Recharge had taken over his exhausted systems. Bee disconnected his module returning them to their respective ports and positioned himself against the cave wall, cradling Prowl's head and upper body in his lap supporting his badly damaged frame.

All he could do now was wait and hope Ratchet found them before Prowl woke up.


End file.
